


Pride and Power

by Hpsane



Category: Dragon Ball, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpsane/pseuds/Hpsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a Saiyan in possession of  power, must be in want of more power.<br/>Austen remix of our favorite DBZ couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a Saiyan in possession of power, must be in want of more power.  
However little known the feelings or views of such a Saiyan may be on his first landing on a planet, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the planets inhabitants, that he is considered a creature of unimaginable violence.  
"My dear Mr. Brief" said his lady to him one day, "have you heard of the mysterious and other worldly Pods that have just landed?  
Mr. Brief replied that he had not.  
"But it is so," returned she; "for Mrs. Long has just seen it, and she told me all about it."  
Mr. Brief made no answer, his mind on other things.  
"Do you not want to know who has arrived from the heavens?" cried his wife impatiently.  
"You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it."  
This was invitation enough.  
"Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs. Long says that there to greet the pods was a young man of such an immense power from the wilds; that he came down on Monday with a companion to see the what the ships were here for, and was so promptly attacked by the men within the pods. With his companion, a Sir Krillen, immediately; he fought them and have saved us all. Now he is to be in town before the weeks end."  
"What is his name?"  
"Son Goku."  
"Is he married or single?"  
"Oh! Single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of such power levels must be available; Mrs. Long says it is over nine thousand. What a fine thing for our girls!"  
"How so? How can it affect them?"  
"My dear Mr. Brief," replied his wife, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them."  
"Is that the best idea for a young man of those immense levels of ki manipulation? To settle in a city such as this?"  
"Nonsense, how can you talk so! He does not intend to settle in the city, but rumor has it he has an abode out in the wilds near here he built himself. But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes."  
"I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr. Son Goku may like you the best of the party."  
"My dear, you flatter me. I certainly have had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown-up daughters, she ought to give over thinking of her own beauty."  
"In such cases, a woman has not often much beauty to think of."  
"But, my dear, you must indeed go and see Mr. Son Goku when he comes into the neighbourhood."  
"It is more than I engage for, I assure you."  
"But consider your daughters. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sir Toriyama is determined to go, merely on that account, for in general, you know, he visit no newcomers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him if you do not."  
"You are over-scrupulous, surely. I dare say Mr. Son Goku will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying whichever he chooses of the girls; though I must throw in a good word for my little Bulma."  
"I desire you will do no such thing. Bulma is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure she is not half so handsome as Chichi, nor half so good-humoured as Launch. But you are always giving her the preference."  
"They have none of them much to recommend them," replied he; "they are all young and naive like other girls; but Bulma has something more of quickness than her sisters."  
"Mr. Brief, how can you abuse your own children in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves."  
"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these last twenty years at least."  
"Ah, you do not know what I suffer."  
"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of four thousand a year come into the neighbourhood."  
"It will be no use to us, if twenty such should come, since you will not visit them."  
"Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty, I will visit them all."  
Mr. Brief was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of three-and-twenty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. Her mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented, she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her daughters married; her husbands was to pass his business onto the better minded of his children to continue his legacy of invention.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two

## Chapter 2

Mr. Brief was among the earliest of those who waited on Mr. Son Goku. He had always intended to visit him, as he had heard among the men of his lab that the young gentleman was a person of great character, and till the evening after the visit was paid his wife had no knowledge of it. It was then disclosed in the following manner. Observing his second daughter employed in her fiddling with a new gizmo, he suddenly addressed her with:

"I hope Mr. Son Goku will like it, Bulma."

"We are not in a way to know  _what_  Mr. Son Goku likes," said her mother resentfully, "since we are not to visit."

"But you forget, mamma," said Bulma, "that we shall meet him at the assemblies, and that Mrs. Long promised to introduce him."

"I do not put much faith into Mrs. Long doing any such thing. She has two nieces of her own and has to do right by them instead of us."

Said Mr. Brief; " I am glad to find that you do not depend on her serving you."

Mrs. Brief deigned not to make any reply, but, unable to contain herself, began scolding one of her daughters.

"Don't keep whirring on so 18, for Heaven's sake! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces."

"18 has no discretion in her whirs and clanks," said her father; "she can not time them after all."

"I do not whir for my own amusement," replied 18 cooly, her facade of non chalance never wavering. "When is your next ball to be, Bulma?"

"To-morrow fortnight."

"Aye, so it is," cried her mother, "and Mrs. Long does not come back till the day before; so it will be impossible for her to introduce him, for she will not know him herself."

"Then, my dear, you may have the advantage of your friend, and introduce Mr. Son Goku to  _her_."

"Impossible, Mr. Brief, impossible, when I am not acquainted with him myself; do not tease me so."

"I honour your circumspection. A fortnight's acquaintance is certainly very little. One cannot know what a man really is by the end of a fortnight. But if  _we_  do not venture somebody else will; and after all, Mrs. Long and her nieces must stand their chance; and, therefore, as she will think it an act of kindness, if you decline the office, I will take it on myself."

The girls stared at their father. Mrs. Brief said only, "Nonsense, nonsense!"

"What can be the meaning of that emphatic exclamation?" cried he. "Do you consider the forms of introduction, and the stress that is laid on them, as nonsense? I cannot quite agree with you  _there_. What say you, Leggings? For you are a young lady of deep reflection, I know, and read great books on the strange incidence of ki manipulation.”

Leggings wished to say something sensible, but knew not how to explain the abstract concept to her family.

"While Leggings is adjusting her information," he continued, "let us return to the subject of the young Mr. Son Goku."

"I am sick of Mr. Son Goku," cried his wife.

"I am sorry to hear _that_ ; but why did not you tell me that before? If I had known as much this morning I certainly would not have called on him. It is very unlucky; but as I have actually paid the visit, we cannot escape the acquaintance now."

The astonishment of the ladies was just what he wished; that of Mrs. Brief perhaps surpassing the rest; though, when the first tumult of joy was over, she began to declare that it was what she had expected all the while.

"How good it was in you, my dear Mr. Brief! But I knew I should persuade you at last. I was sure you loved your girls too well to neglect such an acquaintance. Well, how pleased I am! and it is such a good joke, too, that you should have gone this morning and never said a word about it till now."

"Now, 18, you may whir and buzz as much as you choose," said Mr. Brief; and, as he spoke, he left the room,for there was much work to be done in his laboratory that he had put off for this occasion.

"What an excellent father you have, girls!" said she, when the door was shut. “ At our time of life it is not so pleasant, I can tell you, to be making new acquaintances every day; but for your sakes, we would do anything. Launch, my love, though you  _are_  the youngest, I dare say Mr. Son Goku will dance with you at the next ball."

"Oh!" said Launch stoutly, "I am not afraid; for though I  _am_  the youngest, I'm the tallest."

The rest of the evening was spent in conjecturing how soon he would return Mr. Brief's visit, and determining when they should ask him to dinner.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three, and the introduction of our very well known Prince.

## Chapter 3

Not all that Mrs. Brief, however, with the assistance of her five daughters, could ask on the subject, was sufficient to draw from her husband any satisfactory description of Mr. Son Goku. They attacked him in various ways—with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant surmises; but he eluded the skill of them all, and they were at last obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbour, Lady Lucas. Her report was highly favourable. Sir Toriyama had been delighted with him. He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, though dim of wit and, to crown the whole, he meant to be at the next assembly with a large party of friends. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Mr. Son Goku's heart were entertained among the sisters.

"If I can but see one of my daughters happily settled somewhere, even in the wilds," said Mrs. Brief to her husband, "and all the others equally well married, I shall have nothing to wish for."

In a few days Mr. Son Goku returned Mr. Brief's visit, and sat about ten minutes with him in his library. He had entertained hopes of being served some of the families famously automaton made food, of whose taste he had heard much; but he saw only the father. The ladies were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the advantage of ascertaining from an upper window that he wore a light blue coat, and flew himself to their door, a feat they whispered about for days to come.

An invitation to dinner was soon afterwards dispatched; and already had Mrs. Brief planned the courses that were to do credit to her housekeeping, when an answer arrived which deferred it all. Mr. Son Goku was obliged to deal with some unfinished business he had, and was unable to accept the honour of their invitation though he desperately wanted to enjoy the feast the automatons would surely be able to produce. Mrs. Brief was quite disconcerted. She could not imagine what business he could have to attend to so soon after his arrival in West City; and she began to fear that he might be always flying about from one place to another, and never settled as he ought to be. Lady Lucas quieted her fears a little by starting the idea of his being gone to the wilds only to get a party of his companions for the ball; and a report soon followed that Mr. Son Goku was to bring three gentlemen with him to the assembly. When the party entered the assembly room it consisted of only four altogether—Mr. Son Goku, his friend Sir Krillen, a foreign looking green man by the name of Mr. Piccolo, and to the surprise of the entire assembly the last companion was none other than one of the men from the skies who had threatened the planet not yet a few months before hand. A scream rang through the party at the sight of him, but after many assurances by Mr. Son Goku of his friends now very reluctant joining to the forces of good, the party resumed as if nothing had happened.

Mr. Son Goku was good-looking and gentlemanlike; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. His companions were fine enough gentlemen for the most of them. His friend Mr. Krillen was small in stature but soon enough took a liking to 18, endlessly fascinated by the ticks and tocks of her internal workings. Mr. Piccolo, merely stood at the back of the party, arms crossed but not in an unfriendly manner. Other than the odd coloring of his person and his refusal to touch any morsel of food or spirits offered to him he was a total gentleman. Yet the only man among Mr. Goku's party that seemed to exude an unfriendly and ungentlemanly air was the young man from the sky. It was soon spread about the party, somewhat by the enviable skills of Mrs. Briefs snooping, that the young man went by the name of Prince Vegeta. Prince Vegeta soon drew the attention of the room by his stout, short person, handsome features, spikey mane, and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his having the title of prince from a culture long ago lost to the dread space pirate Frieza. The gentlemen pronounced him to be a intimidating man, the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr. Son Goku, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud; to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his title and large power level could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend.

Mr. Son Goku had soon made himself acquainted with all the principal people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was disappointed that the ball closed so early, and talked of giving one himself at his home in the wilds. Such amiable qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between him and his friend! Prince Vegeta refused to dance, and even remarked that dancing was only performed by the lowliest of his people. This was said with a sneer of derision towards the then dancing and most gay Mr. Son Goku. He then declined being introduced to any lady, and spent the rest of the evening in walking about the room, speaking occasionally to one of his own party, mostly remarks of the most unfriendly manner if the looks on the faces of his companions were to go by. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst the most violent against him was Mrs. Brief, whose dislike of his general behaviour was sharpened into particular resentment by his having slighted one of her daughters.

Bulma Brief had been obliged, by the scarcity of gentlemen, to sit down for two dances; and during part of that time, Prince Vegeta had been standing near enough for her to hear a conversation between him and Mr. Son Goku, who came from the dance for a few minutes, to press his friend to join it.

"Come, Vegeta," said he, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid and surly manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, and this miserable planet. At such an assembly as this it would be insufferable. There is not a woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with, let alone become acquainted with."

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Mr. Son Goku, "for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant people in my life as I have this evening; and there are several women of note among them that are uncommonly pretty."

" _You_ are dancing with the only powerful girl in the room," said Prince Vegeta, looking at the eldest Miss Brief.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" and turning round he looked for a moment at Bulma, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said: "She is tolerable for a human woman, but not holding of enough ki nor enough status to tempt  _me_ ; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to mere human women. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her frivolous company, for you are wasting your time with me."

Mr. Son Goku followed his advice. Prince Vegeta walked off; and Bulma remained with no very cordial feelings toward him. She told the story, however, with great spirit among her friends; for she had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous.

The evening altogether passed off pleasantly to the whole family. Mrs. Brief had seen her eldest daughter much admired by the young man they all now held in such high regard. Mr. Son Goku had danced with her twice, and she had been distinguished by his friends. Chichi was as much gratified by this as her mother could be, though in a quieter way. Bulma felt Chichi's pleasure. Leggings had heard herself mentioned to Mr. Son Goku as the most accomplished girl in the neighbourhood; and 18 and Launch had been fortunate enough never to be without partners. They returned, therefore, in good spirits to West City and of which they were the among the mot highly noted of inhabitants. They found Mr. Brief still up. With a blueprint for a new kind of flying machine in front of him he was regardless of time; and on the present occasion he had a good deal of curiosity as to the event of an evening which had raised such splendid expectations. He had rather hoped that his wife's views on the stranger would be disappointed; but he soon found out that he had a different story to hear.

"Oh! my dear Mr. Brief," as she entered the room, "we have had a most delightful evening, a most excellent ball. I wish you had been there. Chichi was so admired, nothing could be like it. Everybody said how well she looked; and Mr. Son Goku thought her quite beautiful, and danced with her twice! Only think of  _that_ , my dear; he actually danced with her twice! and she was the only creature in the room that he asked a second time. First of all, he asked Miss Lucas. I was so vexed to see him stand up with her! But, however, he did not admire her at all; indeed, nobody can, you know; and he seemed quite struck with Chichi as she was going down the dance. So he inquired who she was, and got introduced, and asked her for the two next. Then the two third he danced with Miss King, and the two fourth with Maria Lucas, and the two fifth with Chichi again, and the two sixth with Bulma, and the  _Boulanger_ —"

"If he had had any compassion for  _me_ ," cried her husband impatiently, "he would not have danced half so much! For God's sake, say no more of his partners. Oh that he had sprained his ankle in the first dance!"

"Oh! my dear, I am quite delighted with him. He is so excessively kind and powerful! And his friends are very charming men. I never in my life saw anything more elegant than their dresses. I dare say the lace upon Mrs. Hurst's gown—"

Here she was interrupted again. Mr. Brief protested against any description of finery. She was therefore obliged to seek another branch of the subject, and related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Prince Vegeta.

"But I can assure you," she added, "that Bulma does not lose much by not suiting  _his_  fancy; for he is a most disagreeable, horrid man, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him! He walked here, and he walked there, fancying himself so very great! Not enough status to dance with! I wish you had been there, my dear, to have given him one of your set-downs. I quite detest the man."


	4. Chapter Four

## Chapter 4

When Chichi and Bulma were alone, the former, who had been cautious in her praise of Mr. Son Goku before, expressed to her sister just how very much she admired him.

"He is just what a young man ought to be," said she, "kind, good-humoured, lively; and I never saw such a happy countenance!—so much ease!"

"He is also handsome," replied Bulma, "which a young man ought likewise to be, if he possibly can. His character is thereby complete."

"I was very much flattered by his asking me to dance a second time. I did not expect such a compliment."

"Did not you? I did for you. But that is one great difference between us. Compliments always take  _you_  by surprise, and  _me_  never. What could be more natural than his asking you again? He could not help seeing that you were about five times as powerful as every other woman in the room. No thanks to his gallantry for that. Well, he certainly is very agreeable, and I give you leave to like him. Though you have never liked a stupider person."

"Dear Bulma!"

"Oh! you are a great deal too apt, you know, to like people in general. All the world are good and agreeable in your eyes.

"I would not wish to be hasty in censuring anyone; but I always speak what I think."

"I know you do; and it is  _that_  which makes the wonder. With  _your_  good sense, to be so honestly blind to the follies and nonsense of others! Affectation of candour is common enough—one meets with it everywhere. But to be candid without ostentation or design—to take the good of everybody's character and make it still better, and say nothing of the bad—belongs to you alone. And so you like this man's friends, too, do you? Their manners are not equal to his."

"Certainly not—at first. But they are very pleasing men when you converse with them."

Bulma listened in silence, but was not convinced; their behaviour at the assembly had not been calculated to please in general; and with more quickness of observation and less pliancy of temper than her sister, and with a judgement too unassailed by any attention to herself, she was very little disposed to approve them. They were in fact very fine men; not deficient in good humour when they were pleased, nor in the power of making themselves agreeable when they chose it. They were rather handsome, and not to mention possessing of such immense ki and skill in its manipulation. They were the ones who had stood against the men from the skies not too long before; a circumstance more deeply impressed on their memories than the fact that a few of them had been in the worlds tournaments years prior.

Mr. Son Goku inherited property to the amount of nearly a hundred thousand acres from his grandfather, who did not live long into Mr. Son Goku's childhood. Mr. Son Goku intended to settle it and build himself a home. Whether he would in fact do it was doubtful to many of those who best knew the easiness of his temper. When Mr. Briefs had offered him a small capsule home to settle on his acres he took it immediately and set it up within the day.

Between him and Vegeta there was a very uneasy friendship, in line with the great opposition of character. Son Goku was endeared to Vegeta by the easiness, openness, and ductility of his temper, though no disposition could offer a greater contrast to his own, and though with his own he never appeared dissatisfied. On the strength of Vegeta's regard, Son Goku had the firmest reliance, and of his judgement the highest opinion. In understanding, Vegeta was the prince and out ranked the younger man greatly. Son Goku was by dim witted, where Vegeta was clever. He was at the same time haughty, reserved, and fastidious, and his manners were lacking. In that respect his friend had greatly the advantage. Son Goku was sure of being liked wherever he appeared, Vegeta was continually giving offense.

The manner in which they spoke of the party was sufficiently characteristic. Son Goku had never met with more pleasant people or prettier girls in his life; everybody had been most kind and attentive to him; there had been no formality, no stiffness; he had soon felt acquainted with all the room; and, as to Miss Chichi, he could not conceive an angel more beautiful. Vegeta, on the contrary, had seen a collection of people in whom there was little beauty and no power, for none of whom he had felt the smallest interest, and from none received either attention or pleasure. Miss Bulma he acknowledged to be pretty, but she lacked anything resembling a woman of his preferences.

Krillen and Piccolo on the other hand, pronounced Chichi a wonderful and powerful woman worthy of their friends affection. They only pondered aloud whether he was deserving of hers in loving mockery.


	5. Chapter Five

## Chapter 5

Within a short walk of WST 3338926 K, where the Briefs had taken residence, lived a family with whom the Briefs were particularly intimate. Sir William Lucas had been formerly in the trade of metal, gears, sprockets and other mechanical what not, where he had made a tolerable fortune. It had given him a disgust to his business, and to his residence in a small market town; and, in quitting them both, he had removed with his family to a house about a mile from WST 3338926 K, denominated from that period Lucas Lodge, where he could think with pleasure of his own importance, and, unshackled by business, occupy himself solely in being civil to all the world. For, though elated by his rank, it did not render him supercilious; on the contrary, he was all attention to everybody. By nature inoffensive, friendly, and obliging.

Lady Lucas was a very good and kind woman. They had several children. The eldest of them, a sensible, intelligent young woman, about twenty-seven, was Bulma's intimate friend.

That the Miss Lucases and the Miss Briefs should meet to talk over a ball was absolutely necessary; and the morning after the assembly brought the former to West City to hear and to communicate.

" _You_  began the evening well, Charlotte," said Mrs. Brief with civil self-command to Miss Lucas. " _You_  were Mr. Son Goku's first choice."

"Yes; but he seemed to like his second better."

"Oh! you mean Chichi, I suppose, because he danced with her twice. To be sure that  _did_  seem as if he admired her—indeed I rather believe he  _did_ —I heard something about it—but I hardly know what—something about Mr. Robinson."

"Perhaps you mean what I overheard between him and Mr. Robinson; did not I mention it to you? Mr. Robinson's asking him how he liked our West City assemblies, and whether he did not think there were a great many pretty women in the room, and  _which_  he thought the prettiest? and his answering immediately to the last question: 'Oh!Chichi Brief, beyond a doubt; there cannot be two opinions on that point.'"

"Upon my word! Well, that is very decided indeed—that does seem as if—but, however, it may all come to nothing, you know."

" _My_  overhearings were more to the purpose than  _yours_ , it seems my dear," said Charlotte. "Prince Vegeta is not so well worth listening to as his friend, is he?”

"I beg you would not put it into Bulma's head to be vexed by his ill-treatment, for he is such a disagreeable man, that it would be quite a misfortune to be liked by him. Mrs. Long told me last night that he sat close to her for half-an-hour without once opening his lips."

"Are you quite sure, ma'am?—is not there a little mistake?" said Chichi. "I certainly saw Prince Vegeta speaking to her."

"Aye—because she asked him at last how he liked West City, and he could not help answering her; but she said he seemed quite angry at being spoke to, and demanded her silence shortly after."

"Mr Piccolo told me," said Chichi, "that he never speaks much, unless to snark at his acquaintances. With  _them_  he is stubborn and prone to fits, but can be remarkably agreeable."

"I do not believe a word of it, my dear. If he had been so very agreeable, he would have talked to Mrs. Long. But I can guess how it was; everybody says that he is eat up with pride, and I dare say he had heard somehow that Mrs. Long does not keep a carriage, and had come to the ball in a hack chaise."

"I do not mind his not talking to Mrs. Long." said Miss Lucas.

"Another time, Bulma," said her mother, "I would not dance with  _him_ , if I were you."

"I believe, ma'am, I may safely promise you  _never_  to dance with him."

"His pride," said Miss Lucas, "does not offend  _me_  so much as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. One cannot wonder that so very fine a young man, being a prince of some distant star, should think highly of himself. If I may so express it, he has a  _right_  to be proud."

"That is very true," replied Bulma, "and I could easily forgive  _his_  pride, if he had not mortified  _mine_."

"Pride," observed Leggings, who piqued herself upon the solidity of her reflections, "is a very common failing, I believe. By all that I have ever read, I am convinced that it is very common indeed; that human nature is particularly prone to it, and that there are very few of us who do not cherish a feeling of self-complacency on the score of some quality or other, real or imaginary. Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us."

"If I were as powerful as Prince Vegeta," cried a young Lucas, who came with his sisters, "I should not care how proud I was.”

"Then you would think a great deal more of yourself than you ought," said Mrs. Brief.

The boy protested that he should not; she continued to declare that he would, and the argument ended only with the visit.


	6. Chapter Six

## Chapter 6

A visit was soon returned in due form. Chichi Brief's pleasing manners grew on the goodwill of Mr, Piccolo and Sir Krillen; and though the mother was found to be a slight annoyance, a wish of being better acquainted with  _them_  was expressed towards the two eldest. This in all probability arose from the influence of their friend's admiration. It was generally evident whenever they met, that he  _did_  admire her and to  _her_  it was equally evident that Chichi was yielding to the preference which she had begun to entertain for him from the first, and was in a way to be very much in love; but she considered with pleasure that it was not likely to be discovered by the world in general, since Chichi united, with great strength of feeling, a composure of temper and an unusual amount of power for a mere human which would guard her from the impertinent. She mentioned this to her friend Miss Lucas.

"It may perhaps be pleasant," replied Charlotte, "to be able to impose on the public in such a case; but it is sometimes a disadvantage to be so very guarded. If a woman conceals her affection with the same skill from the object of it, she may lose the opportunity of fixing him; and it will then be but poor consolation to believe the world equally in the dark. There is so much of gratitude or vanity in almost every attachment, that it is not safe to leave any to itself. We can all  _begin_  freely—a slight preference is natural enough; but there are very few of us who have heart enough to be really in love without encouragement. In nine cases out of ten a women had better show  _more_  affection than she feels. Son Goku likes your sister undoubtedly; but he may never do more than like her, if she does not help him on."

"But she does help him on, as much as her nature will allow. If I can perceive her regard for him, he must be a simpleton, indeed, not to discover it too."

"Remember, Bulma, that he does not know Chichi's disposition as you do."

"But if a woman is partial to a man, and does not endeavour to conceal it, he must find it out."

"Perhaps he must, if he sees enough of her. But, though Son Goku and Chichi meet tolerably often, it is never for many hours together; and, as they always see each other in large mixed parties, it is impossible that every moment should be employed in conversing together. Chichi should therefore make the most of every half-hour in which she can command his attention. When she is secure of him, there will be more leisure for falling in love as much as she chooses."

"Your plan is a good one," replied Bulma, "where nothing is in question but the desire of being well married, and if I were determined to get a rich husband, or any husband, I dare say I should adopt it. But these are not Chichi's feelings; she is not acting by design. As yet, she cannot even be certain of the degree of her own regard nor of its reasonableness. She has known him only a fortnight. She danced four dances with him at the ball; she saw him one morning at his own house, and has since dined with him in company four times. This is not quite enough to make her understand his character."

"Not as you represent it. Had she merely  _dined_  with him, she might only have discovered whether he had a good appetite; which I must say he seems to have possession of an insatiable and voracious appetite to be sure, but you must remember that four evenings have also been spent together—and four evenings may do a great deal."

"Yes; these four evenings have enabled them to ascertain that they both like a simple rice and chicken bowl more than the sophisticated veal or pate; but with respect to any other leading characteristic, I do not imagine that much has been unfolded."

"Well," said Charlotte, "I wish Chichi success with all my heart; and if she were married to him to-morrow, I should think she had as good a chance of happiness as if she were to be studying his character for a twelvemonth. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance. If the dispositions of the parties are ever so well known to each other or ever so similar beforehand, it does not advance their felicity in the least. They always continue to grow sufficiently unlike afterwards to have their share of vexation; and it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the person with whom you are to pass your life."

"You make me laugh, Charlotte; but it is not sound. You know it is not sound, and that you would never act in this way yourself."

Occupied in observing Mr. Son Goku's attentions to her sister, Bulma was far from suspecting that she was herself becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of his friend. Prince Vegeta had at first scarcely allowed her to be pretty; he had looked at her without admiration at the ball; and when they next met, he looked at her only to criticise. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that she hardly had a good feature in her face, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her brilliant blue eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. Though he had detected with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in her form, he was forced to acknowledge her figure to be light and pleasing; and in spite of his asserting that her manners were not those of his home world, nor any of the creatures he had met on his journeys through the heavens, he was caught by their easy playfulness. Of this she was perfectly unaware; to her he was only the man who made himself agreeable nowhere, and who had not thought her handsome enough to dance with.

He began to wish to know more of her, and as a step towards conversing with her himself, attended to her conversation with others. His doing so drew her notice. It was at Sir William Lucas's, where a large party were assembled.

"What does Prince Vegeta mean," said she to Charlotte, "by listening to my conversation with Colonel Forster?"

"That is a question which Prince Vegeta only can answer."

"But if he does it any more I shall certainly let him know that I see what he is about. He has a very satirical eye, and if I do not begin by being impertinent myself, I shall soon grow afraid of him."

On his approaching them soon afterwards, though without seeming to have any intention of speaking, Miss Lucas defied her friend to mention such a subject to him; which immediately provoking Bulma to do it, she turned to him and said:

"Did you not think, Prince Vegeta, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teasing Colonel Forster to give us another ball?"

"With great energy; but it is one such frivolous and useless of a subject which makes a lady energetic."

"You are severe on us."

"It will be  _her_  turn soon to be teased," said Miss Lucas. "I am going to turn on the newest invention, Bulma, and you know what follows."

"You are a very strange creature by way of a friend!—always wanting bring out any new do dad and fangled obeject before anybody and everybody! If my vanity had such a selfish turn, you would have been invaluable; but as it is, I would really rather not have it out and about before I have worked the kinks out of the internal gears." On Miss Lucas's persevering, however, she added, "Very well, if it must be so, it must." And gravely glancing at Prince Vegeta, "There is a fine old saying, which everybody here is of course familiar with: 'Keep your breath to cool your porridge'; and I shall keep mine to explain the workings of my newest machine."

Her machine was indeed remarkable, though less so than anything her father offered. An embarrassed Bulma explained that she did not have the access to the lab that her father had, and if she dd in fact gain such permission her machine would far outwork any of his by far. Afterwards she was eagerly succeeded by her sister Leggings, who having, in consequence of being the only plain one in the family, worked hard for knowledge and accomplishments, was always impatient for display.

Leggings had some genius but little flair; and though vanity had given her application, it had given her likewise a pedantic air and conceited manner, which would have injured a higher degree of excellence than she had reached. Bulma, easy and unaffected, had been seen to with much more pleasure; and Leggings, at the end of her demonstration, was glad to purchase praise and gratitude by Scotch and Irish airs, at the request of her younger sisters, who, with some of the Lucases, and two or three officers, joined eagerly in discussion at one end of the room.

Prince Vegeta stood near them in silent indignation at such a mode of passing the evening, to the exclusion of all conversation, and was too much engrossed by his thoughts to perceive that Sir William Lucas was his neighbour, till Sir William thus began:

"What a charming amusement for young people this is, Prince Vegeta! There is nothing like dancing after all. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished society."

"Certainly not, sir; and it has the disadvantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies of the world. Every savage can dance."

Sir William only smiled. "Your friend performs delightfully," he continued after a pause, on seeing Son Goku join the group; "and I doubt not that you are an adept in the science yourself, Prince Vegeta."

"You saw me dance at the last ball in West City, I believe, sir."

"Yes, indeed, and received no inconsiderable pleasure from the sight. Do you often dance?"

"Never, sir."

"Do you not think it would be a proper compliment to pay to your hosts?"

"It is a compliment which I never pay to any if I can avoid it."

"You have a house in town, I conclude?"

Prince Vegeta bowed.

"I had once had some thought of fixing in town myself—for I am fond of superior society; but I did not feel quite certain that the air of West City would agree with Lady Lucas."

He paused in hopes of an answer; but his companion was not disposed to make any; and Bulma at that instant moving towards them, he was struck with the action of doing a very gallant thing, and called out to her:

"My dear Miss Bulma, why are you not dancing? Prince Vegeta, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure when so much beauty is before you." And, taking her hand, he would have given it to Prince Vegeta who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling to receive it, when she instantly drew back, and said with some discomposure to Sir William:

"Indeed, sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner."

Prince Vegeta, with grave propriety, requested to be allowed the honour of her hand, but in vain. Bulma was determined; nor did Sir William at all shake her purpose by his attempt at persuasion.

"You excel so much in the dance, Miss Bulma, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you; and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to oblige us for one half-hour."

"Prince Vegeta is all politeness," said Bulma, smiling.

"He is, indeed; but, considering the inducement, my dear Miss Bulma, we cannot wonder at his complaisance—for who would object to such a partner?"

Bulma looked archly, and turned away. Her resistance had not injured her with the gentleman, and he was thinking of her with some complacency, when thus accosted by Sir Krillen:

"I can guess the subject of your reverie."

"I should imagine not."

"You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner—in such society; and though I am not of the same mind I can see that this is what you are thinking. The insipidity, and yet the noise—the nothingness, and yet the self-importance of all those people."

"Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a intelligent and strong willed woman can bestow."

Sir Krillen immediately fixed his eyes on his face, and desired he would tell him what lady had the credit of inspiring such reflections. Prince Vegeta replied with great annoyance:

"Miss Bulma Brief."

"Miss Bulma Brief!" repeated Sir Krillen. "I am all astonishment. How long has she been such a favourite?—and pray, when am I to wish you joy?"

"That is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. A pathetic human imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy."

"Nay, if you are serious about it, I shall consider the matter is absolutely settled. You will be having a charming mother-in-law, indeed; and, of course, she will always be at home with you."

He listened to him with perfect indifference while he chose to entertain himself in this manner; and as his composure began to fade from the stoic confidence of norm to an angered and irritated countenance Sir Krillen cut off his wit and went on his way to maintain all of his limbs as they were.


	7. Chapter Seven

## Chapter 7

Mr. Brief's company consisted almost entirely of a few million a year, which, unfortunately for his daughters, was entailed, in default of heirs male, on a distant relation; and their mother's fortune, though ample for her situation in life, could but ill supply them if there was a loss of his. Her father had been an attorney in West City, and had left her four thousand pounds.

She had a sister married to a Mr. Phillips, who had been a clerk to their father and succeeded him in the business, and a brother settled in London in a respectable line of trade.

The village of Longbourn was only one mile from West City; a most convenient distance for the young ladies, who were usually tempted thither three or four times a week, to pay their duty to their aunt and to a milliner's shop just over the way. The two youngest of the family, 18 and Launch, were particularly frequent in these attentions; their minds were harder to satisfy with fighting or machinery than their sisters', and when nothing better offered, a walk to town was necessary to amuse their morning hours and furnish conversation for the evening; and however bare of news the country in general might be, they always contrived to learn some from their aunt. At present, indeed, they were well supplied both with news and happiness by the recent arrival of a militia regiment in the neighbourhood; it was to remain the whole winter, and West City was the headquarters.

Their visits to Mrs. Phillips were now productive of the most interesting intelligence. Every day added something to their knowledge of the officers' names and connections. Their lodgings were not long a secret, and at length they began to know the officers themselves. Mr. Phillips visited them all, and this opened to his nieces a store of felicity unknown before. They could talk of nothing but officers; and Mr. Son Goku's large power level, the mention of which gave animation to their mother, was worthless in their eyes when opposed to the regimentals of an ensign.

After listening one morning to their effusions on this subject, Mr. Brief coolly observed:

"From all that I can collect by your manner of talking, you must have talked to the entire armed forces nearby."

18 was not moved and as such made no answer; but Launch, with perfect indifference, continued to express her admiration of Captain Carter, and her hope of seeing him in the course of the day, as he was going the next morning to London.

"I am astonished, my dear," said Mrs. Brief, "that you should be against such information gathering. For you place information and fact above all else in ones mind."

"If these are in fact truths I must hope to be always sensible of it. I only comment on the manner in which they are gathered."

"Yes—but as it happens, they are all of them very clever to bring us the news."

"This is the only point, I flatter myself, on which we do not agree. I had hoped that our sentiments coincided in this particular area."

"My dear Mr. Brief, you must not expect such girls to have the sense of their father and mother. When they get to our age, I dare say they will not think about officers any more than we do. I remember the time when I liked a red coat myself very well—and if a smart young colonel, with five or six thousand a year, should want one of my girls I shall not say nay to him; and I thought Colonel Forster looked very becoming the other night at Sir William's in his regimentals."

"Mamma," cried Launch, "my aunt says that Colonel Forster and Captain Carter do not go so often to Miss Watson's as they did when they first came; she sees them now very often standing in Clarke's library."

Mrs. Brief was prevented replying by the entrance of the footman with a note for Miss Brief; it came from the wilds, and the servant waited for an answer. Mrs. Brief's eyes sparkled with pleasure, and she was eagerly calling out, while her daughter read,

"Well, Chichi, who is it from? What is it about? What does he say? Well, Chichi, make haste and tell us; make haste, my love."

"It is from Mr. Son Goku," said Chichi, and then read it aloud.

"MY DEAR Chichi,—

"I implore you to come dine with my party today. Come as soon as you can on receipt of this. Myself the gentlemen are to dine with the officers.—Yours ever,

"Son Goku"

"With the officers!" cried Launch. "I wonder my aunt did not tell us of  _that_."

"Dining out," said Mrs. Brief, "that is very unlucky."

"Can I have the carriage?" said Chichi.

"No, my dear, you had better go on horseback, because it seems likely to rain; and then you must stay all night."

"That would be a good scheme," said Bulma, "if you were sure that they would not offer to send her home."

"Oh! but the gentlemen will fly themselves back to their housing, possessing as they are the power of flight, and have no horses or carriages to offer."

"I had much rather go in the coach."

"But, my dear, your father cannot spare the horses, I am sure. They are wanted in the farm, Mr. Brief, are they not?"

"They are wanted in the farm much oftener than I can get them."

"But if you have got them to-day," said Bulma, "my mother's purpose will be answered."

She did at last extort from her father an acknowledgment that the horses were engaged. Chichi was therefore obliged to go on horseback, and her mother attended her to the door with many cheerful prognostics of a bad day. Her hopes were answered; Chichi had not been gone long before it rained hard. Her sisters were uneasy for her, but her mother was delighted. The rain continued the whole evening without intermission; Chichi certainly could not come back.

"This was a lucky idea of mine, indeed!" said Mrs. Brief more than once, as if the credit of making it rain were all her own. Till the next morning, however, she was not aware of all the felicity of her contrivance. Breakfast was scarcely over when a servant from the wilds brought the following note for Bulma:

"MY DEAREST Bulma,—

"I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is to be imputed to my getting wet through yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of my returning till I am better. They insist also on my seeing a healer friend of theirs on the watchtower which floats above the earth—therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of my having been seen to—and, excepting a sore throat and headache, there is not much the matter with me.—Yours, etc."

"Well, my dear," said Mr. Brief, when Bulma had read the note aloud, "if your daughter should have a dangerous fit of illness—if she should die, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr. Son Goku, and under your orders."

"Oh! I am not afraid of her dying. People do not die of little trifling colds. She will be taken good care of. As long as she stays there, it is all very well. I would go and see her if I could have the carriage."

Bulma, feeling really anxious, was determined to go to her, though the carriage was not to be had; and as she was no horsewoman, flying was her only alternative. She declared her resolution.

"How can you be so silly," cried her mother, "as to think of such a thing, how would you attempt it!"

"I shall see Chichi—which is all I want."

"Is this a hint to me, Bulma," said her father, "to send for the horses?"

"No, indeed, I feel this is an opportunity to try out a new invention of mine. The distance is nothing when one has a motive; only three miles. I shall be back by dinner."

"I admire the activity of your benevolence," observed Leggings, "but every impulse of feeling should be guided by reason; and, in my opinion, exertion should always be in proportion to what is required."

"We will go as far as to help you with pre launch procedures," said 18 and Launch. Bulma accepted their company, and the three young ladies set off to the small shack on the edge of the property.

She opened the ivy covered door, and brought out the large iron pack with leather straps.

“Pray, what is this?' Launch looked at the object, her mind trying to take in all of the buttons and panels affixed to its metal exterior.

“A propulsion pack. I had the idea for it when first seeing Mr. Son Goku arrive at our door by his own power. Though I have no skill in the manipulation of Ki, it is the same processes I believe as how one may theoretically maintain themselves in a state of terminal velocity with enough thrust to fight the gravitational pull of the earth. For a fortnight I have been tinkering with it here and there, adjusting the equations as needed. Now I feel I have managed to get them corrected.” Quickly she hoisted the pack to her slender back, the weight of the machine pulling her backwards. Launch buckled her in to the complex leather harness as 18 effortlessly kept the pack aligned and off of the ground with her inhuman strength.

“Let us see if this works, sister dear.” 18 coolly glanced at the machine.

Placing the goggles onto her face, Bulma started the ignition on the handles to the front of her body. A loud click was heard as it began to hum, then the hum grew in intensity, gathering into a cacophony of noise that made Launch cower and cover her ears. Slowly she began to rise up, and soon was floating twenty ought feet above their heads. Quickly Bulma manipulated the controls from the front of her towards the sides of her. This change propelled her forward and off toward where she knew the watchtower to reside.

So it was she arrived, a cloud of smoke billowing behind her, face blackened by soot and ash, hair all tangled from the wind.

She was shown into the breakfast-parlour, where all but Chichi were assembled, and where her appearance and mode of arrival created a great deal of surprise. That she should have flown three miles so early in the day, in such dirty weather, and by an invention, was almost incredible to all; and Bulma was convinced that they held her in contempt for it. She was received, however, very politely by them; and in their friend's manners there was something better than politeness; there was good humour and kindness. Prince Vegeta said very little, and Mr. Piccolo nothing at all. The former was divided between admiration of the brilliancy the machine which had given her the ability to fly as they did, and doubt as to the occasion's justifying her coming so far alone. The latter was thinking only of a time away from his company.

Her inquiries after her sister were not very favourably answered. Miss Brief had slept ill, and though up, was very feverish, and not well enough to leave her room. Bulma was glad to be taken to her immediately; and Chichi, who had only been withheld by the fear of giving alarm or inconvenience from expressing in her note how much she longed for such a visit, was delighted at her entrance. She was not equal, however, to much conversation, and when Mr. Piccolo left them together, could attempt little besides expressions of gratitude for the extraordinary kindness she was treated with. Bulma silently attended her.

When breakfast was over they were joined by the party; and Bulma began to like them herself, when she saw how much affection and solicitude they showed for Chichi. The healer came, and having examined his patient, said, as might be supposed, that she had caught a violent cold, and that they must endeavour to get the better of it; advised her to return to bed, and promised her some sensu beans if the cold became severe. The advice was followed readily, for the feverish symptoms increased, and her head ached acutely. Bulma did not quit her room for a moment; nor were the gentlemen often absent; they had, in fact, nothing to do elsewhere.

When the clock struck three, Bulma felt that she must go, and very unwillingly said so. Sir Krillen offered her company on the flight back, and she only wanted a little pressing to accept it, when Chichi testified such concern in parting with her, that Sir Krillen was obliged to convert the offer to an invitation to remain at the watchtower for the present. Bulma most thankfully consented, and a servant was dispatched to West City to acquaint the family with her stay and bring back a supply of clothes.


	8. Chapter Eight

## Chapter 8

At five o'clock the two ladies retired to dress, and at half-past six Bulma was summoned to dinner. To the civil inquiries which then poured in, and amongst which she had the pleasure of distinguishing the much superior solicitude of Mr. Son Goku's, she could not make a very favourable answer. Chichi was by no means better. The friends, on hearing this, repeated three or four times how much they were grieved, how shocking it was to have a bad cold, and how excessively they disliked being ill themselves; and then thought little more of the matter: their minds on the meal ahead.

Their friend, indeed, was the only one of the party whom she could regard with any complacency. His anxiety for Chichi was evident, and his attentions to herself most pleasing, and they prevented her feeling herself so much an intruder as she believed she was considered by the others. She had very little notice from any but him. Sir Krillen was trying to start conversation with Prince Vegeta, who ignored him mostly. Mr. Piccolo only sat against a far wall and refused any food or drink.

When dinner was over, she returned directly to Chichi, and Sir Krillen began speaking of her oddity as soon as she was out of the room. Her machine was in fact brilliant creation, a mixture of mind and power; she had no reservations in taking what she wanted, and the brains to make her wants reality. Mr. Piccolo thought the same, and added:

"She has indeed done something we thought near impossible. To use the idea of ki manipulation to create such a device. I shall never forget her appearance this morning. She really looked almost wild, eyes alight with pride in her machine."

"Your picture may be very exact, Piccolo," said Son Goku; "but this was all lost upon me. I thought Miss Bulma Brief looked remarkably well when she came into the room this morning. Her wild look this morning quite escaped my notice."

" _You_  observed it, Prince Vegeta, I am sure," said Miss Son Goku; "and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see anyone make such an exhibition of themselves with such a machine."

"Certainly not."

"To fly three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above the earth, and alone, quite alone! What could she mean by it?"

"It shows an affection for her sister that is very pleasing," said Son Goku.

"I am afraid, Prince Vegeta," observed Sir Krillen in a half whisper, "that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes."

"Not at all," he replied; "they were brightened by the use of such an interesting device." A short pause followed this speech, and Sir Krillen began again:

"I have an excessive regard for Miss Chichi Brief, she is really a very sweet girl, and I wish with all my heart she were well settled. But with such a low power level I fear they may not be able to maintain the ability to keep pace with our company."

"I think the sister 18 is part machine, and possessing of great power."

"Yes; and they have Chichi who can control her ki amongst the best of humans."

"That is capital," added Sir Krillen.

"If they had not enough power to feed a single blade of grass," cried Son Goku, "it would not make them one jot less agreeable."

"But it must very materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any great power in the world," replied Vegeta.

To this speech Son Goku made no answer; but his friends gave it their hearty assent, and indulged their mirth for some time at the expense of their dear friend's vulgar relations.

With a renewal of tenderness, however, they returned to her room on leaving the dining-parlour, and sat with her till summoned to coffee. She was still very poorly, and Bulma would not quit her at all, till late in the evening, when she had the comfort of seeing her sleep, and when it seemed to her rather right than pleasant that she should go downstairs herself. On entering the drawing-room she found the whole party at loo, and was immediately invited to join them; but suspecting them to be playing high she declined it, and making her sister the excuse, said she would amuse herself for the short time she could stay below, with a broken clock that sat on a far wall. Mr. Piccolo looked at her with astonishment.

"Do you prefer tinkering to company?" said he; "that is rather singular."

"Miss Bulma Brief," said Sir Krillen, "despises cards. She is a great mender of gadgets, and has no pleasure in anything else."

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," cried Bulma; "I am a great tinkerer, but I have pleasure in many things."

"In nursing your sister I am sure you have pleasure," said Son Goku; "and I hope it will be soon increased by seeing her quite well."

Bulma thanked him from her heart, and then walked towards the wall where the clock hung. He immediately offered to fetch her any tools that she would need.

"And I wish the selection were larger for your benefit and my own credit; but I am an idle fellow, and though I have not many, I have more than I ever looked into."

Bulma assured him that she could suit herself perfectly with those in the room.

"I am astonished," said Miss Son Goku, "that my grandfather should have left so small a collection of tools. What a delightful set of technologies you have at your home, Prince Vegeta!"

"It ought to be good," he replied, "it has been the work of many generations of top scientists in the dread space pirate Frieza's army."

"And then you have added so much to it yourself, fascinated as you are by earth technology."

"I cannot comprehend the neglect of understanding even so simple of a planets technology. One never knows when it would come in handy."

"Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauties of that noble place. Krillen, when you build  _your_  house, I wish it may be half as delightful as his."

"I wish it may."

"But I would really advise you to make your purchase in that neighbourhood, and take his home for a kind of model."

"With all my heart; I will buy the home itself if Vegeta will sell it."

"I am talking of possibilities, Krillen."

"Upon my word, I should think it more possible to get Pemberley by purchase than by imitation."

Bulma was so much caught with what passed, as to leave her very little attention for the clock; and soon laying it wholly aside, she drew near the card-table, and stationed herself between Mr. Son Goku and his friend, to observe the game.

"It is amazing to me," said Son Goku, "how young ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished as they all are."

"All young ladies accomplished! My dear Goku, what do you mean?"

"Yes, all of them, I think. They all build machines, do mathematics beyond my imagination, and fight like men. I scarcely know anyone who cannot do all this, and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished."

"Your list of the common extent of accomplishments," said Vegeta, "has too much truth. The word is applied to many a human who deserves it no otherwise than by fixing a clock or staving off a purse thief with a well placed punch. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of humans in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half-a-dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished."

"Nor I, I am sure," said Sir Krillen.

"Then," observed Bulma, "you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished human."

"Yes, I do comprehend a great deal in it."

"Oh! certainly," cried Sir Krillen, "no one can be really esteemed accomplished who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A human must have a thorough knowledge of all things to deserve the word; and besides all this, they must possess a certain something in their air, or the word will be but half-deserved."

"All this they must possess," added Vegeta, "and to all this they must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of he mind beyond these pale earthly standards."

"I am no longer surprised at your knowing  _only_  six accomplished humans. I rather wonder now at your knowing  _any_."

"Are you so severe upon your own kind as to doubt the possibility of all this?"

"I never saw such a human. I never saw such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance, as you describe united."

Sir Krillen argued against the injustice of her implied doubt, and was protesting that he knew many humans who answered this description. As all conversation was thereby at an end, Bulma soon afterwards left the room.

"Bulma Brief," said Sir Krillen, when the door was closed on her, "is an odd example of our species.”

"Undoubtedly," replied Vegeta, to whom this remark was chiefly addressed.

Sir Krillen was not so entirely satisfied with this reply as to continue the subject.

Bulma joined them again only to say that her sister was worse, and that she could not leave her. It was settled that Mr. Jones should be sent for early in the morning, if Miss Brief were not decidedly better.

  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

## Chapter 9

Bulma passed the chief of the night in her sister's room, and in the morning had the pleasure of being able to send a tolerable answer to the inquiries which she very early received from Mr. Son Goku by a housemaid. In spite of this amendment, however, she requested to have a note sent to West City, desiring her mother to visit Chichi, and form her own judgement of her situation. The note was immediately dispatched, and its contents as quickly complied with. Mrs. Brief, accompanied by her two youngest girls, reached the watchtower soon after.

Had she found Chichi in any apparent danger, Mrs. Brief would have been very miserable; but being satisfied on seeing her that her illness was not alarming, she had no wish of her recovering immediately, as her restoration to health would probably remove her from the company of young Mr. Son Goku. She would not listen, therefore, to her daughter's proposal of being carried home; neither did the healer, who arrived about the same time, think it at all advisable. After sitting a little while with Chichi, on Mr. Piccolo's appearance and invitation, the mother and three daughters all attended him into the breakfast parlour. Son Goku met them with hopes that Mrs. Brief had not found Miss Brief worse than she expected.

"Indeed I have, sir," was her answer. "She is a great deal too ill to be moved. Your healer friend says we must not think of moving her. We must trespass a little longer on your kindness."

"Removed!" cried Son Goku. "It must not be thought of. My heart will not hear of her removal. Miss Brief will receive every possible attention while she remains with us."

Mrs. Brief was profuse in her acknowledgments.

"I am sure," she added, "if it was not for such good friends I do not know what would become of her, for she is very ill indeed, and suffers a vast deal, though with the greatest patience in the world, which is always the way with her, for she has, without exception, the sweetest temper I have ever met with. You have a sweet room here, Mr. Son Goku, and a charming prospect over the gravel walk. I do not know a place in the country that is equal to this. You will not think of quitting it in a hurry, I hope, though you have but a short lease."

"Whatever I do is done in a hurry," replied he; "and therefore if I should resolve to quit here, I should probably be off in five minutes. At present, however, I consider myself as quite fixed here."

"That is exactly what I should have supposed of you," said Bulma.

"You begin to comprehend me, do you?" cried he, turning towards her.

"Oh! yes—I understand you perfectly."

"I wish I might take this for a compliment; but to be so easily seen through I am afraid is pitiful."

"That is as it happens. It does not follow that a deep, intricate character is more or less estimable than such a one as yours."

"Bulma," cried her mother, "remember where you are, and do not run on in the wild manner that you are suffered to do at home."

"I did not know before," continued Son Goku cheerfuly, "that you were a studier of character. It must be an amusing study."

"Yes, but intricate characters are the  _most_  amusing. They have at least that advantage."

"The universe," said Vegeta, "can in general supply but a few subjects for such a study. In a backwater planet such as this you move in a very confined and unvarying society."

"But people themselves alter so much, that there is something new to be observed in them for ever."

"Yes, indeed," cried Mrs. Brief, offended by his manner of mentioning their planet in such a mean manner. "I assure you there is quite as much of  _that_  going on in the planet as in the heavens."

Everybody was surprised, and Vegeta, after looking at her for a moment, turned silently away. Mrs. Brief, who fancied she had gained a complete victory over him, continued her triumph.

"I cannot see that Space has any great advantage over our little planet, for my part. The planet is a vast deal pleasanter, is it not, Mr. Son Goku?"

"I admit I do not remember any place but this planet," he replied, "I never wish to leave it. They have each their advantages, and I am assured I can be equally happy in either."

"Aye—that is because you are from earth like the rest of us. But that gentleman," looking at Vegeta, "seemed to think the planet was nothing at all."

"Indeed, Mamma, you are mistaken," said Bulma, blushing for her mother. "You quite mistook Prince Vegeta. He only meant that there was not such a variety of people to be met with on this planet as in space, which you must acknowledge to be true."

"Certainly, my dear, nobody said there were; but as to not meeting with many people in this planet, I believe there are few planets larger.”

Bulma, for the sake of saying something that might turn her mother's thoughts, now asked her if Charlotte Lucas had been at their home since  _her_  coming away.

"Yes, she called yesterday with her father. What an agreeable man Sir William is, Mr. Son Goku, is not he? So much the man of fashion! So genteel and easy! He has always something to say to everybody.  _That_  is my idea of good breeding; and those persons who fancy themselves very important, and never open their mouths, quite mistake the matter."

"Did Charlotte dine with you?"

"No, she would go home. I fancy she was wanted about the mince-pies. For my part, Mr. Son Goku, I always keep automatons that can do their own work;  _my_  daughters are brought up very differently. But everybody is to judge for themselves, and the Lucases are a very good sort of girls, I assure you. It is a pity they are not handsome! Not that I think Charlotte so  _very_  plain—but then she is our particular friend."

"She seems a very pleasant young woman."

"Oh! dear, yes; but you must own she is very plain. Lady Lucas herself has often said so, and envied me Chichi's beauty. I do not like to boast of my own child, but to be sure, Chichi—one does not often see anybody better looking. It is what everybody says. I do not trust my own partiality. When she was only fifteen, there was a man at my brother Gardiner's in town so much in love with her that my sister-in-law was sure he would make her an offer before we came away. But, however, he did not. Perhaps he thought her too young. However, he wrote some verses on her, and very pretty they were."

"And so ended his affection," said Bulma impatiently. "There has been many a one, I fancy, overcome in the same way. I wonder who first discovered the efficacy of poetry in driving away love!"

"I have been assured by some among this company to consider poetry as the  _food_  of love," said Vegeta.

"Of a fine, stout, healthy love it may. Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely away."

Vegeta only smirked; and the general pause which ensued made Bulma tremble lest her mother should be exposing herself again. She longed to speak, but could think of nothing to say; and after a short silence Mrs. Brief began repeating her thanks to Mr. Son Goku for his kindness to Chichi, with an apology for troubling him also with Bulma. Mr. Son Goku was unaffectedly civil in his answer. Mrs. Brief was satisfied, and soon afterwards ordered her carriage. Upon this signal, the youngest of her daughters put herself forward. The two girls had been whispering to each other during the whole visit, and the result of it was, that the youngest should tax Mr. Son Goku with having promised on his first coming into the country to give a ball at his home in the wilds.

Launch was a stout, well-grown girl of fifteen, with a fine complexion and good-humoured countenance; a favourite with her mother, whose affection had brought her into public at an early age. She had high animal spirits, and a sort of natural self-consequence, which the attention of the officers, to whom her uncle's good dinners, and her own easy manners recommended her, had increased into assurance. She was very equal, therefore, to address Mr. Son Goku on the subject of the ball, and abruptly reminded him of his promise; adding, that it would be the most shameful thing in the world if he did not keep it. His answer to this sudden attack was delightful to their mother's ear:

"I am perfectly ready, I assure you, to keep my engagement; and when your sister is recovered, you shall, if you please, name the very day of the ball. But you would not wish to be dancing when she is ill."

Launch declared herself satisfied. "Oh! yes—it would be much better to wait till Chichi was well, and by that time most likely Captain Carter would be at West City again. And when you have given  _your_  ball," she added, "I shall insist on their giving one also. I shall tell Colonel Forster it will be quite a shame if he does not."

Mrs. Brief and her daughters then departed, and Bulma returned instantly to Chichi, leaving her own and her relations' behaviour to the remarks of the gentlemen and Prince Vegeta; the latter of whom, however, could not be prevailed on to join in.  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

## Chapter 10

The day passed much as the day before had done. Mr. Piccolo and Mr. Krillen had spent some hours of the morning with the invalid, who continued, though slowly, to mend; and in the evening Bulma joined their party in the drawing-room. The loo-table, however, did not appear. Prince Vegeta was writing, and Sir Krillen, seated near him, was watching the progress of his letter and repeatedly calling off his attention by remarks on the strange language in which he was writing.

Bulma took up some tinkering with the old clock once more, and was sufficiently amused in attending to what passed between Vegeta and his companion. The perpetual commendations of the shorter man, either on his handwriting, or on the shapes of the symbols, or on the length of his letter, with the perfect unconcern with which his comments were received, formed a curious dialogue, and was exactly in union with her opinion of each.

"How interesting a letter!"

He made no answer.

"I have never seen such letters before."

"You are correct, this is the language of Vegetasei."

"How many letters are in the alphabet?"

"It is a dead language, so it matters not."

"Pray tell why it is."

"I have already told you so once, by your desire."

"Can you perhaps write in an earthen language?"

"I can but I prefer my own."

"How can you contrive to write in a dead language?"

He was silent.

"That will not do for a compliment to Vegeta, Krillen," cried Mr. Son Goku, "because he does  _not_  write with ease. He speaks too many languages for him to recall all of them. Do not you, Vegeta?"

"My education is very different from yours."

"Oh!" cried Sir Krillen, "Goku can barely write. He leaves out half his words, and blots the rest."

"My ideas flow so rapidly that I have not time to express them—by which means my letters sometimes convey no ideas at all to my correspondents."

"Your humility, Mr. Son Goku," said Bulma, "must disarm reproof."

"Nothing is more deceitful," said Vegeta, "than the appearance of humility. It is often only carelessness of opinion, and sometimes an indirect boast."

"And which of the two do you call  _my_  little recent piece of modesty?"

"The indirect boast; for you are really proud of your defects in writing, because you consider them as proceeding from a rapidity of thought and carelessness of execution, which, if not estimable, you think at least highly interesting. The power of doing anything with quickness is always prized much by the possessor, and often without any attention to the imperfection of the performance. When you told Mrs. Brief this morning that if you ever resolved upon quitting here you should be gone in five minutes, you meant it to be a sort of panegyric, of compliment to yourself—and yet what is there so very laudable in a precipitance which must leave very necessary business undone, and can be of no real advantage to yourself or anyone else?"

"Nay," cried Son Goku, "this is too much, to remember at night all the foolish things that were said in the morning. And yet, upon my honour, I believe what I said of myself to be true, and I believe it at this moment. At least, therefore, I did not assume the character of needless precipitance merely to show off."

"I dare say you believed it; but I am by no means convinced that you would be gone with such celerity. Your conduct would be quite as dependent on chance as that of any man I know; and if, as you were mounting your horse, a friend were to say, 'Son Goku, you had better stay till next week,' you would probably do it, you would probably not go—and at another word, might stay a month."

"You have only proved by this," cried Bulma, "that Mr. Son Goku did not do justice to his own disposition."

"I am exceedingly gratified," said Son Goku, "by your converting what my friend says into a compliment on the sweetness of my temper. But I am afraid you are giving it a turn which that gentleman did by no means intend; for he would certainly think better of me, if under such a circumstance I were to give a flat denial, and ride off as fast as I could."

"Would Prince Vegeta then consider the rashness of your original intentions as atoned for by your obstinacy in adhering to it?"

"Upon my word, I cannot exactly explain the matter; Vegeta must speak for himself."

"You expect me to account for opinions which you choose to call mine, but which I have never acknowledged. Allowing the case, however, to stand according to your representation, you must remember, Miss Brief, that the friend who is supposed to desire his return to the house, and the delay of his plan, has merely desired it, asked it without offering one argument in favour of its propriety."

"To yield readily—easily—to the  _persuasion_  of a friend is no merit with you."

"To yield without conviction is no compliment to the understanding of either."

"You appear to me, Prince Vegeta, to allow nothing for the influence of friendship and affection. A regard for the requester would often make one readily yield to a request, without waiting for arguments to reason one into it. I am not particularly speaking of such a case as you have supposed about Mr. Son Goku. We may as well wait, perhaps, till the circumstance occurs before we discuss the discretion of his behaviour thereupon. But in general and ordinary cases between friend and friend, where one of them is desired by the other to change a resolution of no very great moment, should you think ill of that person for complying with the desire, without waiting to be argued into it?"

"Will it not be advisable, before we proceed on this subject, to arrange with rather more precision the degree of importance which is to appertain to this request, as well as the degree of intimacy subsisting between the parties?"

"By all means," cried Son Goku; "let us hear all the particulars, not forgetting their comparative height and size; for that will have more weight in the argument, Miss Brief, than you may be aware of. I assure you, that if Vegeta were not such a small fellow, in comparison with myself, I should pay him half so much deference. I declare I do not know a more powerful object than Vegeta, on particular occasions, and in particular places; at his own house especially, and of a Sunday evening, when he has nothing to do."

Prince Vegeta smirked; but Bulma thought she could perceive that he was rather offended, and therefore checked her laugh.

"I see your design, Son Goku," said his friend. "You have no taste, nor the brains to compete in an argument, and want to silence this."

"Perhaps I do. Arguments are too much different than fights, which you know I prefer above most everything. Feelings can not really become injured in a fight of fists. Bones broken of course, but feelings are not often thought of. I have little stomach for the injury of a persons sensibilities and feelings. If you and Miss Brief will defer yours till I am out of the room, I shall be very thankful; and then you may say whatever you like of me."

"What you ask," said Bulma, "is no sacrifice on my side; and Prince Vegeta had much better finish his letter."

Prince Vegeta grunted his lack of caring what they did, took her advice, and did finish his letter.

When that business was over, he applied to Sir Krillen and Bulma for an indulgence of some katas. Sir Krillen moved with some alacrity to the open space of the room; and, after a polite request that Bulma would step out of the way which the other as politely and more earnestly negatived, he readied himself for the practice.

Sir Krillen and Mr. Son Goku began their katas, flying at each other flipping about as how their master Roshi had taught them, and while they were thus employed, Bulma could not help observing, as she watched their amazing skill and concentration, how frequently Prince Vegeta's eyes were fixed on her. She hardly knew how to suppose that she could be an object of admiration to so difficult a man; and yet that he should look at her because he disliked her, was still more strange. She could only imagine, however, at last that she drew his notice because there was something more wrong and reprehensible, according to his ideas of right, than in any other person present. The supposition did not pain her. She liked him too little to care for his approbation.

After going through the basic kata taught to them by their master, both Mr. Son Goku and Sir Krillen began to spar lightly; and soon afterwards Prince Vegeta, drawing near Bulma, said to her:

"Do not you feel a great inclination, Miss Brief, of turning away from such displays of power? Most humans would I dare say, even if it is the lowest of levels at which they much about with at this moment."

She smiled, but made no answer. He repeated the question, with some surprise at her silence.

"Oh!" said she, "I heard you before, but I could not immediately determine what to say in reply. You wanted me, I know, to say 'Yes,' that you might have the pleasure of despising my taste; but I always delight in overthrowing those kind of schemes, and cheating a person of their premeditated contempt. I have, therefore, made up my mind to tell you, that I do not want to flee or turn from this sight at all—and now despise me if you dare."

"Indeed I do not dare."

Bulma, having rather expected to affront him, was amazed at his gallantry; but there was a mixture of sweetness and archness in her manner which made it difficult for her to affront anybody; and Vegeta had never been so bewitched by any woman as he was by her. He really believed, that were it not for the inferiority of her species, he should be in some danger.

Sir Krillen often tried to provoke Vegeta by talking of their supposed marriage, and planning his happiness in such an alliance.

"I hope," said he, as they were walking together in the shrubbery the next day, "if I may mention so delicate a subject, that you learn to adore that little something, bordering on conceit and impertinence, which your lady possesses."

"Have you anything else to propose for my domestic felicity?"

"Oh! Yes. For your Bulma's picture, you must not have it taken, for what painter could do justice to those beautiful eyes?"

"It would not be easy, indeed, to catch their expression, but their colour and shape, and the eyelashes, so remarkably fine, might be copied."

At that moment they were met from another walk by Mr. Piccolo and Bulma herself.

"I did not know that you intended to walk," said Sir Krillen, in some confusion, lest they had been overheard.

Then taking a place beside Prince Vegeta, he left Bulma to walk by herself. The path just admitted three. Prince Vegeta felt their rudeness, and immediately said:

"This walk is not wide enough for our party. We had better go into the avenue."

But Bulma, who had not the least inclination to remain with them, laughingly answered:

"No, no; stay where you are. You are charmingly grouped, and appear to uncommon advantage. This would just be spoilt by admitting a fourth. Good-bye."

She then ran gaily off, rejoicing as she rambled about, in the hope of being at home again in a day or two. Chichi was already so much recovered as to intend leaving her room for a couple of hours that evening.

  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven

## Chapter 11

When the group removed after dinner, Bulma ran up to her sister, and seeing her well guarded from cold, attended her into the drawing-room, where she was welcomed by her two friends with many professions of pleasure; and Bulma had never seen them so agreeable as they were during the hour which passed before the other two gentlemen arrived. Their powers of conversation were considerable. They could describe an entertainment with accuracy, relate an anecdote with humour, and laugh at their acquaintance with spirit.

But when the gentlemen entered, Chichi was no longer the first object. Prince Vegeta an Mr. Son Goku entered the room together. Prince Vegeta addressed himself to Miss Brief, with an emotionless congratulation; but diffuseness and warmth remained for Son Goku's salutation. He was full of joy and attention. The first half-hour was spent in piling up the fire, lest she should suffer from the change of room; and she removed at his desire to the other side of the fireplace, that she might be further from the door. He then sat down by her, and talked scarcely to anyone else. Bulma, at work in the opposite corner, saw it all with great delight.

When tea was over, Mr. Piccolo had nothing to do, but to seat himself in a stance of meditation on one of the sofas. Vegeta took up a book; Sir Krillen did the same.

Sir Krillen's attention was quite as much engaged in watching Prince Vegeta's progress through  _his_  book, as in reading his own, pondering if he really did know how to read earth languages or merely looked at his book for show. He could not win him, however, to any conversation; he merely answered the questions, and read on. At length, quite exhausted by the attempt to be amused with his questioning of the prince, he gave a great yawn and said, "How pleasant it is to spend an evening in this way! I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of anything than of a book! When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library."

No one made any reply. He then yawned again, threw aside the book, and cast his eyes round the room in quest for some amusement; when hearing his friend mentioning a ball to Miss Brief, he turned suddenly towards him and said:

"By the bye, Goku, are you really serious in meditating a dance here in the wild? I would advise you, before you determine on it, to consult the wishes of the present party; I am much mistaken if there are not some among us to whom a ball would be rather a punishment than a pleasure."

"If you mean Vegeta," cried Goku, "he may fly off, if he chooses, before it begins—but as for the ball, it is quite a settled thing; and as soon as Chichi has returned to better health."

"I should like balls infinitely better," he replied, "if they were carried on in a different manner; but there is something insufferably tedious in the usual process of such a meeting. It would surely be much more rational if fighting instead of dancing were made the order of the day."

"Much more rational, my dear Krillen, I dare say, but it would not be near so much like a ball."

Sir Krillen made no answer, and soon afterwards he got up and walked about the room, and turning to Bulma, said:

"Miss Bulma Brief, let me persuade you to follow my example, and take a turn about the room. I assure you it is very refreshing after sitting so long in one attitude."

Bulma was surprised, but agreed to it immediately. Prince Vegeta looked up. He was as much awake to the novelty of attention in that quarter as Bulma herself could be, and unconsciously closed his book. He was directly invited to join their party, but he declined it, observing that he could imagine but two motives for their choosing to walk up and down the room together, with either of which motives his joining them would interfere. "What could he mean? He was dying to know what could be his meaning?"—and asked Bulma whether she could at all understand him?

"Not at all," was her answer; "but depend upon it, he means to be severe on us, and our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it."

Sir Krillen, however, was incapable of not provoking Prince Vegeta when a moment arose and persevered therefore in requiring an explanation of his two motives.

"I have not the smallest objection to explaining them," said he, as soon as she allowed him to speak. "You either choose this method of passing the evening because you are in each other's confidence, and have secret affairs to discuss, or because you are conscious that the walking is irritating to me. If the first, I would be completely in your way, and if the second, I can ignore you much better as I sit by the fire."

"Oh! So cruel!" cried Sir Krillen. "I never heard anything so abominable. How shall we punish him for such a speech?"

"Nothing so easy, if you have but the inclination," said Bulma. "We can all plague and punish one another. Tease him—laugh at him. Friendly as you are, you must know how it is to be done."

"But upon my honour, I do  _not_. I do assure you that my friendship, if one can call the somewhat uneasy manner of our companionship, has not yet taught me  _that_. Tease calmness of manner and presence of mind! No, no; I feel he may defy us there. And as to laughter, we will not expose ourselves, if you please, by attempting to laugh at Prince Vegeta may as well do harm to ourselves."

"Prince Vegeta is not to be laughed at!" cried Bulma. "That is an uncommon advantage, and uncommon I hope it will continue, for it would be a great loss to  _me_  to have many such acquaintances. I dearly love a laugh."

"Sir Krillen," said he, "has given me less respect than need be. The wisest and the best of men—nay, the wisest and best of their actions—may be rendered ridiculous by a person whose first object in life is a joke."

"Certainly," replied Bulma—"there are such people, but I hope I am not one of  _them_. I hope I never ridicule what is wise and good. Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies,  _do_  divert me, I own, and I laugh at them whenever I can. But these, I suppose, are precisely what you are without."

"Perhaps that is not possible for anyone. But it has been the study of my life to avoid those weaknesses which often expose a warrior to ridicule."

"Such as vanity and pride."

"Yes, vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride—where there is a real superiority of mind, pride will be always under good regulation."

Bulma turned away to hide a smile.

"Your examination of Prince Vegeta is over, I presume," said Sir Krillen; "and pray what is the result?"

"I am perfectly convinced by it that Prince Vegeta has no defect. He owns it himself without disguise."

"No," said Vegeta, "I have made no such pretension. I have faults enough, but they are not, I hope, of understanding. My temper I dare not vouch for. It is, I believe, too little yielding—certainly too little for the convenience of such a low class world. I cannot forget the follies and vices of others so soon as I ought, nor their offenses against myself. My feelings are not puffed about with every attempt to move them. My temper would perhaps be called resentful. My good opinion, though hard to gain, once lost is lost forever."

" _That_  is a failing indeed!" cried Bulma. "Implacable resentment  _is_  a shade in a character. But you have chosen your fault well. I really cannot  _laugh_  at it. You are safe from me."

"There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil—a natural defect, which not even the best warrior among us can overcome."

"And  _your_  defect is to hate everybody."

"And yours," he replied with a smile, "is willfully to misunderstand them."

"Do let us have a little fun," cried Sir Krillen, afraid of an argument blowing out of proportion between the two least level headed in the room. Vegeta, after a few moments' recollection, was not sorry for it. He began to feel the danger of paying Bulma too much attention.

  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

## Chapter 12

In consequence of an agreement between the sisters, Bulma wrote the next morning to their mother, to beg that the carriage might be sent for them in the course of the day, as the flying pack would not carry both of them. But Mrs. Brief, who had calculated on her daughters remaining in the wilds till the following Tuesday, which would exactly finish Chichi's week, could not bring herself to receive them with pleasure before. Her answer, therefore, was not propitious, at least not to Bulma's wishes, for she was impatient to get home. Mrs. Brief sent them word that they could not possibly have the carriage before Tuesday; and in her postscript it was added, that if Mr. Son Goku and his friends pressed them to stay longer, she could spare them very well. Against staying longer, however, Bulma was positively resolved—nor did she much expect it would be asked; and fearful, on the contrary, as being considered as intruding themselves needlessly long, she urged Chichi to borrow Mr. Son Goku's carriage immediately, and at length it was settled that their original design of leaving the wilds that morning should be mentioned, and the request made.

The communication excited many professions of concern; and enough was said of wishing them to stay at least till the following day to work on Chichi; and till the morrow their going was deferred.

The master of the house heard with real sorrow that they were to go so soon, and repeatedly tried to persuade Miss Brief that it would not be safe for her—that she was not enough recovered; but Chichi was firm where she felt herself to be right.

To Prince Vegeta it was welcome intelligence—Bulma had been in his presence long enough. She attracted him more than he liked—and Sir Krillen more teasing than usual to himself while she stayed. He wisely resolved to be particularly careful that no sign of admiration should  _now_  escape him, nothing that could elevate her with the hope of influencing his felicity; sensible that if such an idea had been suggested, his behaviour during the last day must have material weight in confirming or crushing it. Steady to his purpose, he scarcely spoke ten words to her through the whole of Saturday, and though they were at one time left by themselves for half-an-hour, he adhered most conscientiously to his book, and would not even look at her.

On Sunday, after morning service, the separation, so agreeable to almost all, took place. When they parted, after assuring them of the pleasure it would always give them to see her either at West City or the wilds, and embracing her most tenderly, he even shook hands with the former. Bulma took leave of the whole party in the liveliest of spirits.

They were not welcomed home very cordially by their mother. Mrs. Brief wondered at their coming, and thought them very wrong to give so much trouble, and was sure Chichi would have caught cold again. But their father, though very laconic in his expressions of pleasure, was really glad to see them; he had felt their importance in the family circle. The evening conversation, when they were all assembled, had lost much of its animation, and almost all its sense by the absence of Chichi and Bulma.

They found Leggings, as usual, deep in the study of thorough-bass and human nature; and had some extracts to admire, and some new observations of threadbare morality to listen to. Catherine and Launch had information for them of a different sort. Much had been done and much had been said in the regiment since the preceding Wednesday; several of the officers had dined lately with their uncle, a private had been flogged, and it had actually been hinted that Colonel Forster was going to be married.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

## Chapter 13

"I hope, my dear," said Mr. Brief to his wife, as they were at breakfast the next morning, "that you have ordered a good dinner to-day, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party."

"Who do you mean, my dear? I know of nobody that is coming, I am sure, unless Charlotte Lucas should happen to call in—and I hope  _my_  dinners are good enough for her. I do not believe she often sees such at home."

"The person of whom I speak is a gentleman, and a stranger."

Mrs. Brief's eyes sparkled. "A gentleman and a stranger! It is Mr. Son Goku, I am sure! Well, I am sure I shall be extremely glad to see Mr. Son Goku. But—good Lord! how unlucky! There is not a bit of fish to be got to-day. Launch, my love, press the button to summon the dinner bot this moment."

"It is  _not_  Mr. Son Goku," said her husband; "it is a person whom I never saw in the whole course of my life."

This roused a general astonishment; and he had the pleasure of being eagerly questioned by his wife and his five daughters at once.

After amusing himself some time with their curiosity, he thus explained:

"About a month ago I received this letter; and about a fortnight ago I answered it, for I thought it a case of some delicacy, and requiring early attention. It is from my cousin's son, Mr. Yamcha, who, when I am dead, has claim to most if not all of the stocks in my business, as well as the patents to my inventions through his father."

"Oh! my dear," cried his wife, "I cannot bear to hear that mentioned. Pray do not talk of that man. I do think it is the hardest thing in the world, that the efforts of your work should be entailed away from your own children; and I am sure, if I had been you, I should have tried long ago to do something or other about it."

Chichi and Bulma tried to explain to her the nature of an entail. They had often attempted to do it before, but it was a subject on which Mrs. Brief was beyond the reach of reason, and she continued to rail bitterly against the cruelty of settling an estate away from a family of five daughters, in favour of a man whom nobody cared anything about.

"It certainly is a most iniquitous affair," said Mr. Brief, "and nothing can clear Mr. Yamcha from the guilt of inheriting our most beloved Capsule Corporation. But if you will listen to his letter, you may perhaps be a little softened by his manner of expressing himself."

"No, that I am sure I shall not; and I think it is very impertinent of him to write to you at all, and very hypocritical. I hate such false friends. Why could he not keep on living the life of a bandit and leave all inheritance with you, as his father did before him?"

"Why, indeed; he does seem to have had some filial scruples on that head, as you will hear."

"Dear Sir,—

"The disagreement subsisting between yourself and my late father always gave me much uneasiness, and since I have had the misfortune to lose him, I have frequently wished to heal the breach; but for some time I was kept back by my own doubts, fearing lest it might seem disrespectful to his memory for me to be on good terms with anyone with whom it had always pleased him to be at variance.—'There, Mrs. Brief.'—My mind, however, is now made up on the subject, for having tossed aside my life of a bandit and taken up the mantle of a warrior for good, I have been so fortunate as to be distinguished by the patronage of the Right Honourable Master Roshi whose bounty and beneficence has preferred me to become a valued member of a fighting league of gentlemen, where it shall be my earnest endeavour to demean myself with grateful respect towards my master, and be ever ready to perform the duties which are instituted by the World's Tournaments. As a reformed man, moreover, I feel it my duty to promote and establish the peace in all families within the reach of my influence; and on these grounds I flatter myself that my present overtures are highly commendable, and that the circumstance of my being next in the entail of the West City estate will be kindly overlooked on your side, and not lead you to reject the offered olive-branch. I cannot be otherwise than concerned at being the means of injuring your amiable daughters, and beg leave to apologise for it, as well as to assure you of my readiness to make them every possible amends—but of this hereafter. If you should have no objection to receive me into your house, I propose myself the satisfaction of waiting on you and your family, Monday, November 18th, by four o'clock, and shall probably trespass on your hospitality till the Saturday se'ennight following, which I can do without any inconvenience, as Master Roshi is far from objecting to my occasional absence on a training day, provided that some other fighter is engaged to do the duty of the day.—I remain, dear sir, with respectful compliments to your lady and daughters, your well-wisher and friend,

"MR. YAMCHA"

"At four o'clock, therefore, we may expect this peace-making gentleman," said Mr. Brief, as he folded up the letter. "He seems to be a most conscientious and polite young man, upon his reformation from a life of a desert bandit, and I doubt not will prove a valuable acquaintance, especially if Master Roshi should be so indulgent as to let him come to us again."

"There is some sense in what he says about the girls, however, and if he is disposed to make them any amends, I shall not be the person to discourage him."

"Though it is difficult," said Chichi, "to guess in what way he can mean to make us the atonement he thinks our due, the wish is certainly to his credit."

Bulma was chiefly struck by his extraordinary deference for Master Roshi.

"He must be an oddity, I think," said she. "I cannot make him out.—There is something very pompous in his style.—And what can he mean by apologising for being next in the entail?—We cannot suppose he would help it if he could.—Could he be a sensible man, sir?"

"No, my dear, I think not. I have great hopes of finding him quite the reverse. There is a mixture of servility and self-importance in his letter, which promises well. I am impatient to see him."

"In point of composition," said Leggings, "the letter does not seem defective. The idea of the olive-branch perhaps is not wholly new, yet I think it is well expressed."

To Catherine and Launch, neither the letter nor its writer were in any degree interesting. It was next to impossible that their cousin should come in a scarlet coat, and it was now some weeks since they had received pleasure from the society of a man in any other colour. As for their mother, Mr. Yamcha's letter had done away much of her ill-will, and she was preparing to see him with a degree of composure which astonished her husband and daughters.

Mr. Yamcha was punctual to his time, and was received with great politeness by the whole family. Mr. Brief indeed said little; but the ladies were ready enough to talk, and Mr. Yamcha seemed neither in need of encouragement, nor inclined to be silent himself. He was a tall, muscular-looking young man of five-and-twenty. His air was kind and stately, and his manners were very formal. He had not been long seated before he complimented Mrs. Brief on having so fine a family of daughters; said he had heard much of their beauty, but that in this instance fame had fallen short of the truth; and added, that he did not doubt her seeing them all in due time disposed of in marriage. This gallantry was not much to the taste of some of his hearers; but Mrs. Brief, who quarreled with no compliments, answered most readily.

"You are very kind, I am sure; and I wish with all my heart it may prove so, for else they will be destitute enough. Things are settled so oddly."

"You allude, perhaps, to the entail of this estate."

"Ah! sir, I do indeed. It is a grievous affair to my poor girls, you must confess. Not that I mean to find fault with  _you_ , for such things I know are all chance in this world. There is no knowing how estates will go when once they come to be entailed."

"I am very sensible, madam, of the hardship to my fair cousins, and could say much on the subject, but that I am cautious of appearing forward and precipitate. But I can assure the young ladies that I come prepared to admire them. At present I will not say more; but, perhaps, when we are better acquainted—"

He was interrupted by a summons to dinner; and the girls smiled on each other. They were not the only objects of Mr. Yamcha's admiration. The hall, the dining-room, and all its furniture, were examined and praised; and his commendation of everything would have touched Mrs. Brief's heart, but for the mortifying supposition of his viewing it all as his own future property. The dinner too in its turn was highly admired; and he begged to know to which of his fair cousins the excellency of its cooking was owing. But he was set right there by Mrs. Brief, who assured him with some asperity that they were fully staffed with her dear husbands latest inventions and automatons for the menial chores, and that her daughters had nothing to do in the kitchen. He begged pardon for having displeased her. In a softened tone she declared herself not at all offended; but he continued to apologise for about a quarter of an hour.


	14. Chapter 14

## Chapter 14

During dinner, Mr. Brief scarcely spoke at all; but when the servants were withdrawn, he thought it time to have some conversation with his guest, and therefore started a subject in which he expected him to shine, by observing that he seemed very fortunate in his master. Master Roshi's attention to his training, and consideration for his skills, appeared very remarkable. Mr. Brief could not have chosen better. Mr. Yamcha was eloquent in his praise for his master. The subject elevated him to more than usual quiet anxiety of manner, and with a most important aspect he protested that "he had never in his life witnessed such skill and power in a person of his age—such affability and condescension, as he had himself experienced from Master Roshi. He had been graciously pleased to approve of both of the discourses which he had already had the honour of sparring with him personally. He had also asked him twice to dine at Turtle Hut, and had sent for him only the Saturday before, to make up his pool of quadrille in the evening. Master Roshi was reckoned perverted by many people he knew, but  _he_  had never seen anything but kindness and friendship in him. He had always spoken to him as he would to any other fighter; he made not the smallest objection to his leaving the training occasionally for a week or two, to visit his relations. He had even condescended to advise him to marry as soon as he could, provided he chose with discretion.

"That is all very proper and civil, I am sure," said Mrs. Brief, "and I dare say he is a very agreeable man. It is a pity that great men in general are not more like him. Does he live near you, sir?"

"The island on which we now occupy is very small, and I share a close residence with the master's residence."

"I think you said he had a quartet of guests for dinner. Has he any family?"

"He has an old turtle friend, as well as a young pig by the name of Oolong who live there among us."

"Ah!" said Mrs. Brief, shaking her head, understanding the companionship of an animal friend.

Mr. Brief's expectations were fully answered. His cousin was as absurd as he had hoped, and he listened to him with the keenest enjoyment, maintaining at the same time the most resolute composure of countenance, and, except in an occasional glance at Bulma, requiring no partner in his pleasure.

By tea-time, however, the dose had been enough, and Mr. Brief was glad to take his guest into the drawing-room again, and, when tea was over, glad to invite him to demonstrate some of his fighting skill to the ladies. Mr. Yamcha readily assented, and a few warm up maneuvers began. 18 stared at him as she always stared so distantly at everyone, and Launch gaped as he began a few spins and kicks into the air, and before he had, with very single minded concentration, she interrupted him with:

"Do you know, mamma, that my uncle Phillips talks of turning away Richard; and if he does, Colonel Forster will hire him. My aunt told me so herself on Saturday. I shall walk to Meryton to-morrow to hear more about it, and to ask when Mr. Denny comes back from town."

Launch was bid by her two eldest sisters to hold her tongue; but Mr. Yamcha, much offended, straightened from his attack stance, and said:

"I have often observed how little young ladies are interested by fighting, though it is oft solely for their benefit. It amazes me, I confess; for, certainly, there can be nothing so advantageous to them as protection. But I will no longer importune my young cousin."

Then turning to Mr. Brief, he offered himself as his antagonist at backgammon. Mr. Brief accepted the challenge, observing that he acted very wisely in leaving the girls to their own trifling amusements. Mrs. Brief and her daughters apologized most civilly for Launch's interruption, and promised that it should not occur again, if he would resume his practice; but Mr. Yamcha, after assuring them that he bore his young cousin no ill-will, and should never resent her behavior as any affront, seated himself at another table with Mr. Brief, and prepared for backgammon.

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Moved into a new place, and packing has taken up most of my time. Now on to the next chapter!

## Chapter 15

Mr. Yamcha was not an overly powerful man, and the deficiency of nature had been but little assisted by association with those of greater power levels; the greatest part of his life having been spent parading through the desert robbing and fighting for the sport of it.

Having now a good house and secured a spot among some reputable fighters, he intended to marry; and in seeking a reconciliation with the Brief family he had a wife in view, as he meant to choose one of the daughters, if he found them as handsome and amiable as they were represented by common report. This was his plan of amends—of atonement—for inheriting their father's estate; and he thought it an excellent one, full of eligibility and suitableness, and excessively generous and disinterested on his own part.

His plan did not vary on seeing them. Miss Brief's lovely face confirmed his views, and established all his strictest notions of what was due to seniority; and for the first evening  _she_  was his settled choice. The next morning, however, made an alteration; for in a quarter of an hour's tete-a-tete with Mrs. Brief before breakfast, a conversation beginning with his island home of his master, and leading naturally to the avowal of his hopes, that a mistress might be found for it, produced from her, amid very complaisant smiles and general encouragement, a caution against the very Chichi he had fixed on. "As to her  _younger_  daughters, she could not take upon her to say—she could not positively answer—but she did not  _know_  of any prepossession; her  _eldest_  daughter, she must just mention—she felt it incumbent on her to hint, was likely to be very soon engaged."

Mr. Yamcha had only to change from Chichi to Bulma—and it was soon done—done while Mrs. Brief was stirring the fire. Bulma, equally next to Chichi in birth and beauty, succeeded her of course.

Mrs. Brief treasured up the hint, and trusted that she might soon have two daughters married; and the man whom she could not bear to speak of the day before was now high in her good graces.

Launch's intention of walking to the middle of West City was not forgotten; every sister except Leggings agreed to go with her; and Mr. Yamcha was to attend them, at the request of Mr. Brief, who was most anxious to get rid of him, and have his lab to himself; for thither Mr. Yamcha had followed him after breakfast; and there he would continue, nominally engaged with one of the largest folios in the collection, but really talking to Mr. Brief, with little cessation, of his master and his prominence as a great fighter and teacher. Such doings discomposed Mr. Brief exceedingly. In his lab he had been always sure of relaxation and tranquility; and though prepared, as he told Bulma, to meet with minds smaller than theirs in every other room of the house, he was used to be free from them there; his civility, therefore, was most prompt in inviting Mr. Yamcha to join his daughters in their walk; and Mr. Yamcha, being in fact much better fitted for a walker than a lab asisstant, was extremely pleased to leave the stuffy confines of the lab, and go.

In pompous nothings on his side, and civil assents on that of his cousins, their time passed till they entered West City. The attention of the younger ones was then no longer to be gained by him. Their eyes were immediately wandering up in the street in quest of the local fighters, and nothing less than a very smart gadget indeed, or a really new weapon in a shop window, could recall them.

But the attention of every lady was soon caught by a young man, whom they had never seen before, of most odd appearance, walking with another fighter on the other side of the way. The fighter was the very Mr. Denny concerning whose return from London Launch came to inquire, and he bowed as they passed. All were struck with the stranger's air, all wondered who he could be; and 18 and Launch, determined if possible to find out, led the way across the street, under pretense of wanting something in an opposite shop, and fortunately had just gained the pavement when the two gentlemen, turning back, had reached the same spot. Mr. Denny addressed them directly, and entreated permission to introduce his friend, Mr. Zarbon, who had come from the stars the day before, and he was happy to say had accepted a commission in their corps. His appearance was greatly in his favour; he had all the best part of beauty, a fine countenance, a good figure, and very pleasing address, though his odd skin coloring did remind them of a certain Mr. Picolo, even if the former's tone was lighter in nature. The introduction was followed up on his side by a readiness of conversation—a readiness at the same time perfectly correct and unassuming; and the whole party were still standing and talking together very agreeably, when the sound of conversation drew their notice, and Vegeta and Son Goku were seen flying down the street. On distinguishing the ladies of the group, the two gentlemen came directly towards them, and began the usual civilities. Son Goku was the principal spokesman, and Miss Brief the principal object. He was then, he said, on his way to Capsule Corps on purpose to inquire after her. Prince Vegeta corroborated it with a bow, and was beginning to determine not to fix his eyes on Bulma, when they were suddenly arrested by the sight of the stranger, and Bulma happening to see the countenance of both as they looked at each other, was all astonishment at the effect of the meeting. Both changed colour, one looked white, the other a deeper shade of green. Mr. Zarbon, after a few moments, touched his hat—a salutation which Prince Vegeta just deigned to return. What could be the meaning of it? It was impossible to imagine; it was impossible not to long to know.

In another minute, Mr. Son Goku, but without seeming to have noticed what passed, took leave and flew on with his friend.

Mr. Denny and Mr. Zarbon walked with the young ladies to the door of Mr. Phillip's house, and then made their bows, in spite of Miss Launch's pressing entreaties that they should come in, and even in spite of Mrs. Phillips's throwing up the parlour window and loudly seconding the invitation.

Mrs. Phillips was always glad to see her nieces; and the two eldest, from their recent absence, were particularly welcome, and she was eagerly expressing her surprise at their sudden return home, which, as their own carriage had not fetched them, she should have known nothing about, if she had not happened to see Mr. Jones's shop-boy in the street, who had told her that they were not to send any more draughts to Netherfield because the Miss Briefs were come away, when her civility was claimed towards Mr. Yamcha by Chichi's introduction of him. She received him with her very best politeness, which he returned with as much more, apologising for his intrusion, without any previous acquaintance with her, which he could not help flattering himself, however, might be justified by his relationship to the young ladies who introduced him to her notice. Mrs. Phillips was quite awed by such an excess of good breeding; but her contemplation of one stranger was soon put to an end by exclamations and inquiries about the other; of whom, however, she could only tell her nieces what they already knew, that Mr. Denny had brought him from London, and that he was to have a lieutenant's commission. She had been watching him the last hour, she said, as he walked up and down the street, and had Mr. Zarbon appeared, 18 and Launch would certainly have continued the occupation, but unluckily no one passed windows now except a few of the officers, who, in comparison with the stranger, were become "stupid, disagreeable fellows." Some of them were to dine with the Phillipses the next day, and their aunt promised to make her husband call on Mr. Zarbon, and give him an invitation also, if the family from West City would come in the evening. This was agreed to, and Mrs. Phillips protested that they would have a nice hot supper afterwards. The prospect of such delights was very cheering, and they parted in mutual good spirits. Mr. Yamcha repeated his apologies in quitting the room, and was assured with unwearying civility that they were perfectly needless.

As they walked home, Bulma related to Chichi what she had seen pass between the two gentlemen; but though Chichi would have defended either or both, had they appeared to be in the wrong, she could no more explain such behaviour than her sister.

Mr. Yamcha on his return highly gratified Mrs. Brief by admiring Mrs. Phillips's manners and politeness. He protested that, except Master Roshi and the hostess herself, he had never seen a more kind person; for she had not only received him with the utmost civility, but even pointedly included him in her invitation for the next evening, although utterly unknown to her before. Something, he supposed, might be attributed to his connection with them, but yet he had never met with so much attention in the whole course of his life.


	16. Chapter 16

## Chapter 16

As no objection was made to the young people's engagement with their aunt, and all Mr. Yamcha's scruples of leaving Mr. and Mrs. Brief for a single evening during his visit were most steadily resisted, the coach conveyed him and his five cousins at a suitable hour to West City; and the girls had the pleasure of hearing, as they entered the drawing-room, that Mr. Zarbon had accepted their uncle's invitation, and was then in the house.

When this information was given, and they had all taken their seats, Mr. Yamcha was at leisure to look around him and admire, and he was so much struck with the size and furniture of the apartment, that he declared he might almost have supposed himself in the small parlour at Master Roshi's; a comparison that did not at first convey much gratification; but when Mrs. Phillips understood from him what the island was, and who was its proprietor—when she had listened to the description of only one of Master Roshi's rooms, and found that the chimney-piece alone had cost eight hundred zeni, she felt all the force of the compliment, and would hardly have resented a comparison with the housekeeper's room.

In describing to her all the grandeur of Master Roshi and his island home, with occasional digressions in praise of his own humble abode, and the improvements it was receiving, he was happily employed until the gentlemen joined them; and he found in Mrs. Phillips a very attentive listener, whose opinion of his consequence increased with what she heard, and who was resolving to retail it all among her neighbours as soon as she could. To the girls, who could not listen to their cousin, and who had nothing to do, the interval of waiting appeared very long. It was over at last, however. The gentlemen did approach, and when Mr. Zarbon walked into the room, Bulma felt that she had neither been seeing him before, nor thinking of him since, with the smallest degree of unreasonable admiration. The fighters were in general a very creditable, gentlemanlike set, and the best of them were of the present party; but Mr. Zarbon was as far beyond them all in person, countenance, air, and walk, as  _they_  were superior to the broad-faced, stuffy uncle Phillips, breathing port wine, who followed them into the room.

Mr. Zarbon was the happy man towards whom almost every female eye was turned, and Bulma was the happy woman by whom he finally seated himself; and the agreeable manner in which he immediately fell into conversation, though it was only on its being a wet night, made her feel that the commonest, dullest, most threadbare topic might be rendered interesting by the skill of the speaker.

With such rivals for the notice of the fair as Mr. Zarbon and the fighters, Mr. Yamcha seemed to sink into insignificance; to the young ladies he certainly was nothing; but he had still at intervals a kind listener in Mrs. Phillips, and was by her watchfulness, most abundantly supplied with drink and morsels of fine food. When the card-tables were placed, he had the opportunity of obliging her in turn, by sitting down to whist.

"I know little of the game at present," said he, "but I shall be glad to improve myself, for in my situation in life—" Mrs. Phillips was very glad for his compliance, but could not wait for his reason.

Mr. Zarbon did not play at whist, and with ready delight was he received at the other table between Bulma and Launch. At first there seemed danger of Launch's engrossing him entirely, for she was a most determined talker; but being likewise extremely fond of card games, she soon grew too much interested in the game, too eager in making bets and exclaiming after prizes to have attention for anyone in particular. Allowing for the common demands of the game, Mr. Zarbon was therefore at leisure to talk to Bulma, and she was very willing to hear him, though what she chiefly wished to hear she could not hope to be told—the history of his acquaintance with Prince Vegeta. She dared not even mention that gentleman. Her curiosity, however, was unexpectedly relieved. Mr. Zarbon began the subject himself. He inquired how far the Wilds was from West City; and, after receiving her answer, asked in a hesitating manner how long Prince Vegeta had been staying there.

"About a month," said Bulma; and then, unwilling to let the subject drop, added, "He is a man of very large importance, I understand."

"Yes," replied Mr. Zarbon; "his bloodline is a noble one. You could not have met with a person more capable of giving you certain information on that head than myself, for I have been connected with his family, and himself in a particular manner for many a year."

Bulma could not but look surprised.

"You may well be surprised, Miss Brief, at such an assertion, after seeing, as you probably might, the very cold manner of our meeting yesterday. Are you much acquainted with Prince Vegeta?"

"As much as I ever wish to be," cried Bulma very warmly. "I have spent four days in the same house with him, and I think him very disagreeable."

"I have no right to give  _my_  opinion," said Zarbon, "as to his being agreeable or otherwise. I have known him too long and too well to be a fair judge. It is impossible for  _me_  to be impartial."

"Upon my word, he is not at all liked in West City. Everybody is disgusted with his pride. You will not find him more favourably spoken of by anyone."

"I cannot pretend to be sorry," said Zarbon, after a short interruption, "that he or that any man should not be estimated beyond their deserts; but with  _him_  I believe it does not often happen. The world is blinded by his title and consequence, or frightened by his high power level, and sees him only as he chooses to be seen."

"I should take him, even on  _my_  slight acquaintance, to be an ill-tempered man." Zarbon only shook his head.

"I wonder," said he, at the next opportunity of speaking, "whether he is likely to be on this planet much longer."

"I do not at all know; but I  _heard_  nothing of his going away. I hope your plans in favour of the planet will not be affected by his being here."

"Oh! no—it is not for  _me_  to be driven away by Prince Vegeta. If  _he_  wishes to avoid seeing  _me_ , he must go. We are not on friendly terms, and it always gives me pain to meet him, but I have no reason for avoiding  _him_  but what I might proclaim before all the world, a sense of very great ill-usage, and most painful regrets at his being what he is. His father, Miss Brief, the late King Vegeta, was one of the strongest men that ever breathed, and I can never be in company with this Prince Vegeta without being grieved to the soul by a thousand recollections of his grandness. His behaviour to myself has been scandalous; but I verily believe I could forgive him anything and everything, rather than his disappointing the hopes and disgracing the memory of his father."

Bulma found the interest of the subject increase, and listened with all her heart; but the delicacy of it prevented further inquiry.

Mr. Zarbon began to speak on more general topics, The Wilds, the planet, the society, appearing highly pleased with all that he had yet seen, and speaking of the latter with gentle but very intelligible gallantry.

"It was the prospect of constant society, and good society," he added, "which was my chief inducement to enter planet. I knew it to be a most respectable, agreeable corps, and my friend Denny tempted me further by his account of their present quarters, and the very great attentions and excellent acquaintances they had procured them. Society, I own, is necessary to me. I have been a disappointed man, and my spirits will not bear solitude. I  _must_  have employment and society. A military life is not what I was intended for, but circumstances have now made it eligible. Medicine   _ought_  to have been my profession—I was brought up to be in the world of healing, and I should at this time have been in possession of a most valuable living, had it pleased the gentleman we were speaking of just now."

"Indeed!"

"Yes—the late King Vegeta bequeathed me the next presentation of the best living in his gift. As a former member of Frieza's army I was given to him as a boy. I cannot do justice to his teaching and guidance. He meant to provide for me amply, and thought he had done it; but when the living fell, it was given elsewhere."

"Good heavens!" cried Bulma; "but how could  _that_  be? How could his will be disregarded? Why did you not seek legal redress?"

"There was just such an informality in the terms of the bequest as to give me no hope from law. A man of honour could not have doubted the intention, but Prince Vegeta chose to doubt it—or to treat it as a merely conditional recommendation, and to assert that I had forfeited all claim to it by villany or violence—in short anything or nothing. I have a warm, unguarded temper, and I may have spoken my opinion _of_  him, and  _to_  him, too freely. I can recall nothing worse. But the fact is, that we are very different sort of men, and that he hates me."

"This is quite shocking! He deserves to be publicly disgraced."

"Some time or other he  _will_  be—but it shall not be by  _me_. Till I can forget his father, I can never defy or expose  _him_."

Bulma honoured him for such feelings, and thought him handsomer than ever as he expressed them.

"But what," said she, after a pause, "can have been his motive? What can have induced him to behave so cruelly?"

"A thorough, determined dislike of me—a dislike which I cannot but attribute in some measure to jealousy. Had the late King Vegeta liked me less, his son might have borne with me better; but his father's attachment to me irritated him, I believe, very early in life. He had not a temper to bear the sort of competition in which we stood."

"I had not thought Prince Vegeta so bad as this—though I have never liked him. I had not thought so very ill of him. I had supposed him to be despising his fellow-creatures in general, but did not suspect him of descending to such malicious revenge, such injustice, such inhumanity as this."

After a few minutes' reflection, however, she continued, "I  _do_  remember his boasting one day of the implacability of his resentments, of his having an unforgiving temper. His disposition must be dreadful."

"I will not trust myself on the subject," replied Zarbon; "I can hardly be just to him."

Bulma was again deep in thought, and after a time exclaimed, "To treat in such a manner the ward of his father!"

"We were born into different situations.  _My_  father was a solider on our home planet but he gave me up to be of use to Lord Frieza, who then gave me to the employ of the late King Vegeta. King Vegeta immediately before my father's death gave him a voluntary promise of providing for me."

"How strange!" cried Bulma. "How abominable! I wonder that the very pride of this Prince Vegeta has not made him just to you! If from no better motive, that he should not have been too proud to be dishonest—for dishonesty I must call it."

"It  _is_  wonderful," replied Zarbon, "for almost all his actions may be traced to pride; and pride had often been his best friend. It has connected him nearer with virtue than with any other feeling. But we are none of us consistent, and in his behaviour to me there were stronger impulses even than pride."

"Can such abominable pride as his have ever done him good?"

"Yes. It has often led him to try harder than most to achieve what he deems worthy of himself. While in the employ of Lord Frieza he was among his finest away team leaders. For a better tactician and mercenary we could ask for none.”

After many pauses and many trials of other subjects, Bulma could not help reverting once more to the first, and saying:

"I am astonished at his intimacy with Mr. Son Goku! How can Mr. Son Goku, who seems good humour itself, and is, I really believe, truly amiable, be in friendship with such a man? How can they suit each other? Do you know Mr. Son Goku?"

"Not at all."

"He is a sweet-tempered, amiable, charming man. He cannot know what Prince Vegeta is."

"Probably not; but Prince Vegeta can please where he chooses. He does not want abilities. He can be a conversible companion if he thinks it worth his while. Among those who are at all his equals in consequence, he is a very different man from what he is to the less powerful. His pride never deserts him."

The whist party soon afterwards breaking up, the players gathered round the other table and Mr. Yamcha took his station between his cousin Bulma and Mrs. Phillips. The usual inquiries as to his success were made by the latter. It had not been very great; he had lost every point; but when Mrs. Phillips began to express her concern thereupon, he assured her with much earnest gravity that it was not of the least importance, that he considered the money as a mere trifle, and begged that she would not make herself uneasy.

"I know very well, madam," said he, "that when persons sit down to a card-table, they must take their chances of these things, and happily I am not in such circumstances as to make five zeni any object. There are undoubtedly many who could not say the same, but thanks to Master Roshi, I am removed far beyond the necessity of regarding little matters."

Mr. Zarbon's attention was caught; and after observing Mr. Yamcha for a few moments, he asked Bulma in a low voice whether her relation was very intimately acquainted with the legendary Master Roshi.

"Master Roshi," she replied, "has very lately given him a living. I hardly know how Mr. Yamcha was first introduced to him, but he certainly has not known him long."

"You know of course that Master Roshi is a master of multiple forms of fighting and friend to Son Gohan.”

"No, indeed, I did not. I knew nothing at all of Master Roshi's connections. I never heard of his existence till the day before yesterday. Mr. Yamcha," said she, "speaks highly of Master Roshi; but from some particulars that he has related of him, I suspect his gratitude misleads him, and that in spite of him being his patron, he is an arrogant old man content with his violence and perversions."

They continued talking together, with mutual satisfaction till supper put an end to cards, and gave the rest of the ladies their share of Mr. Zarbon's attentions. There could be no conversation in the noise of Mrs. Phillips's supper party, but his manners recommended him to everybody. Whatever he said, was said well; and whatever he did, done gracefully. Bulma went away with her head full of him. She could think of nothing but of Mr. Zarbon, and of what he had told her, all the way home; but there was not time for her even to mention his name as they went, for neither Launch nor Mr. Yamcha were once silent. Launch talked incessantly of card strategies, of the zeni she had lost and the zeni she had won; and Mr. Yamcha in describing the civility of Mr. and Mrs. Phillips, protesting that he did not in the least regard his losses at whist, enumerating all the dishes at supper, and repeatedly fearing that he crowded his cousins, had more to say than he could well manage before the carriage stopped.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

## Chapter 17

Bulma related to Chichi the next day what had passed between Mr. Zarbon and herself. Chichi listened with astonishment and concern; she knew not how to believe that Prince Vegeta could be so unworthy of Mr. Son Goku's regard; and yet, it was not in her nature to question the veracity of a young man of such amiable appearance as Zarbon. The possibility of his having endured such unkindness, was enough to interest all her tender feelings; and nothing remained therefore to be done, but to think well of them both, to defend the conduct of each, and throw into the account of accident or mistake whatever could not be otherwise explained.

"They have both," said she, "been deceived, I dare say, in some way or other, of which we can form no idea. Interested people have perhaps misrepresented each to the other. It is, in short, impossible for us to conjecture the causes or circumstances which may have alienated them, without actual blame on either side."

"Very true, indeed; and now, my dear Chichi, what have you got to say on behalf of the interested people who have probably been concerned in the business? Do clear  _them_  too, or we shall be obliged to think ill of somebody."

"Laugh as much as you choose, but you will not laugh me out of my opinion. My dearest Bulma, do but consider in what a disgraceful light it places Prince Vegeta, to be treating his father's ward in such a manner, one whom his father had promised to provide for. It is impossible. No man of common humanity, no man who had any value for his character, could be capable of it. Can his most intimate friends be so excessively deceived in him? Oh! no."

"I can much more easily believe Mr. Son Goku's being imposed on, than that Mr. Zarbon should invent such a history of himself as he gave me last night; names, facts, everything mentioned without ceremony. If it be not so, let Prince Vegeta contradict it. Besides, there was truth in his looks."

"It is difficult indeed—it is distressing. One does not know what to think."

"I beg your pardon; one knows exactly what to think."

But Chichi could think with certainty on only one point—that Mr. Son Goku, if he  _had_  been imposed on, would have much to suffer when the affair became public.

The two young ladies were summoned from the shrubbery, where this conversation passed, by the arrival of the very persons of whom they had been speaking; Mr. Son Goku and his compatriots came to give their personal invitation for the long-expected ball in the wilds, which was fixed for the following Tuesday. Sir Krillen was delighted to see his dear friend again, called it an age since they had met, and repeatedly asked what she had been doing with herself since their separation. Mr. Picolo, as per his usual civilities, spoke rarely and stayed off from the main part of the group. They were soon gone again, hurrying off as if eager to escape from Mrs. Brief's civilities.

The prospect of the Netherfield ball was extremely agreeable to every female of the family. Mrs. Brief chose to consider it as given in compliment to her eldest daughter, and was particularly flattered by receiving the invitation from Mr. Son Goku himself, instead of a ceremonious card. Chichi pictured to herself a happy evening in the society of her two friends, and the attentions of the dear Mr. Son Goku; and Bulma thought with pleasure of dancing a great deal with Mr. Zarbon, and of seeing a confirmation of everything in Prince Vegeta's look and behaviour. Even Leggings could assure her family that she had no disinclination for it.

"While I can have my mornings to myself," said she, "it is enough—I think it is no sacrifice to join occasionally in evening engagements. Society has claims on us all; and I profess myself one of those who consider intervals of recreation and amusement as desirable for everybody."

Bulma's spirits were so high on this occasion, that though she did not often speak unnecessarily to Mr. Yamcha, she could not help asking him whether he intended to accept Mr. Son Goku's invitation, and if he did, whether he would think it proper to join in the evening's amusement; and she was rather surprised to find that he entertained no scruple whatever on that head, and was very far from dreading a rebukefrom Master Roshi , by venturing to dance.

"I am by no means of the opinion, I assure you," said he, "that a ball of this kind, given by a young man of character, to respectable people, can have any evil tendency; and I am so far from objecting to dancing myself, that I shall hope to be honoured with the hands of all my fair cousins in the course of the evening; and I take this opportunity of soliciting yours, Miss Bulma, for the two first dances especially, a preference which I trust my cousin Chichi will attribute to the right cause, and not to any disrespect for her."

Bulma felt herself completely taken in. She had fully proposed being engaged by Mr. Zarbon for those very dances; and to have Mr. Yamcha instead! Her liveliness had never been worse timed. There was no help for it, however. Mr. Zarbon's happiness and her own were perforce delayed a little longer, and Mr. Yamcha's proposal accepted with as good a grace as she could. She was not the better pleased with his gallantry from the idea it suggested of something more. It now first struck her, that  _she_  was selected from among her sisters as worthy of being mistress of his. The idea soon reached to conviction, as she observed his increasing civilities toward herself, and heard his frequent attempt at a compliment on her wit and vivacity; and though more astonished than gratified herself by this effect of her charms, it was not long before her mother gave her to understand that the probability of their marriage was extremely agreeable to  _her_. Bulma, however, did not choose to take the hint, being well aware that a serious dispute must be the consequence of any reply. Mr. Yamcha might never make the offer, and till he did, it was useless to quarrel about him.

If there had not been the ball to prepare for and talk of, the younger Miss Briefs would have been in a very pitiable state at this time, for from the day of the invitation, to the day of the ball, there was such a succession of rain as prevented their walking to West City once. No aunt, no fighters, no news could be sought after—the very shoe-roses for Netherfield were got by proxy. Even Bulma might have found some trial of her patience in weather which totally suspended the improvement of her acquaintance with Mr. Zarbon; and nothing less than a dance on Tuesday, could have made such a Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday endurable to 18 and Launch.


	18. Chapter 18

## Chapter 18

Till Bulma entered the drawing-room at Mr. Son Goku's home in the wilds, and looked in vain for Mr. Zarbon among the cluster of red coats there assembled, a doubt of his being present had never occurred to her. The certainty of meeting him had not been checked by any of those recollections that might not unreasonably have alarmed her. She had dressed with more than usual care, and prepared in the highest spirits for the conquest of all that remained unsubdued of his heart, trusting that it was not more than might be won in the course of the evening. But in an instant arose the dreadful suspicion of his being purposely omitted for Prince Vegeta's pleasure in the Son Gokus' invitation to the officers; and though this was not exactly the case, the absolute fact of his absence was pronounced by his friend Denny, to whom Launch eagerly applied, and who told them that Zarbon had been obliged to go to town on business the day before, and was not yet returned; adding, with a significant smile, "I do not imagine his business would have called him away just now, if he had not wanted to avoid a certain gentleman here."

This part of his intelligence, though unheard by Launch, was caught by Bulma, and, as it assured her that Vegeta was not less answerable for Zarbon's absence than if her first surmise had been just, every feeling of displeasure against the former was so sharpened by immediate disappointment, that she could hardly reply with tolerable civility to the polite inquiries which he directly afterwards approached to make. Attendance, forbearance, patience with Vegeta, was injury to Zarbon. She was resolved against any sort of conversation with him, and turned away with a degree of ill-humour which she could not wholly surmount even in speaking to Mr. Son Goku, whose blind partiality provoked her.

But Bulma was not formed for ill-humour; and though every prospect of her own was destroyed for the evening, it could not dwell long on her spirits; and having told all her griefs to Charlotte Lucas, whom she had not seen for a week, she was soon able to make a voluntary transition to the oddities of her cousin, and to point him out to her particular notice. The first two dances, however, brought a return of distress; they were dances of mortification. Mr. Yamcha, awkward and solemn, apologising instead of attending, and often moving wrong without being aware of it, gave her all the shame and misery which a disagreeable partner for a couple of dances can give. The moment of her release from him was ecstasy.

She danced next with an officer, and had the refreshment of talking of Zarbon, and of hearing that he was universally liked. When those dances were over, she returned to Charlotte Lucas, and was in conversation with her, when she found herself suddenly addressed by Prince Vegeta who took her so much by surprise in his application for her hand, that, without knowing what she did, she accepted him. He walked away again immediately, and she was left to fret over her own want of presence of mind; Charlotte tried to console her:

"I dare say you will find him very agreeable."

"Heaven forbid!  _That_  would be the greatest misfortune of all! To find a man agreeable whom one is determined to hate! Do not wish me such an evil."

When the dancing recommenced, however, and Vegeta approached to claim her hand, Charlotte could not help cautioning her in a whisper, not to be a simpleton, and allow her fancy for Zarbon to make her appear unpleasant in the eyes of a man ten times his power level. Bulma made no answer, and took her place in the set, amazed at the dignity to which she was arrived in being allowed to stand opposite to Prince Vegeta, and reading in her neighbours' looks, their equal amazement in beholding it. They stood for some time without speaking a word; and she began to imagine that their silence was to last through the two dances, and at first was resolved not to break it; till suddenly fancying that it would be the greater punishment to her partner to oblige him to talk, she made some slight observation on the dance. He replied, and was again silent. After a pause of some minutes, she addressed him a second time with:—"It is  _your_  turn to say something now, Prince Vegeta. I talked about the dance, and  _you_  ought to make some sort of remark on the size of the room, or the number of couples."

He smiled, and assured her that whatever she wished him to say would merely be her observation in his voice.

"Very well. That reply will do for the present. Perhaps by and by I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. But  _now_  we may be silent."

"Do you talk by rule, then, while you are dancing?"

"Sometimes. One must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent for half an hour together; and yet for the advantage of  _some_ , conversation ought to be so arranged, as that they may have the trouble of saying as little as possible."

"Are you consulting your own feelings in the present case, or do you imagine that you are gratifying mine?"

"Both," replied Bulma archly; "for I have always seen a great similarity in the turn of our minds. We are each of an unsocial, taciturn disposition, unwilling to speak, unless we expect to say something that will amaze the whole room, and be handed down to posterity with all the eclat of a proverb."

"This is no very striking resemblance of your own character, I am sure," said he. "How near it may be to  _mine_ , I cannot pretend to say.  _You_  think it a faithful portrait undoubtedly."

"I must not decide on my own performance."

He made no answer, and they were again silent till they had gone down the dance, when he asked her if she and her sisters did not very often walk to Meryton. She answered in the affirmative, and, unable to resist the temptation, added, "When you met us there the other day, we had just been forming a new acquaintance."

The effect was immediate. A deeper shade of  _hauteur_  overspread his features, but he said not a word, and Bulma, though blaming herself for her own weakness, could not go on. At length Vegeta spoke, and in a constrained manner said, "Mr. Zarbon is blessed with such happy manners as may ensure his  _making_  friends—whether he may be equally capable of  _retaining_  them, is less certain."

"He has been so unlucky as to lose  _your_  friendship," replied Bulma with emphasis, "and in a manner which he is likely to suffer from all his life."

Vegeta made no answer, and seemed desirous of changing the subject. At that moment, Sir William Lucas appeared close to them, meaning to pass through the set to the other side of the room; but on perceiving Prince Vegeta, he stopped with a bow of superior courtesy to compliment him on his dancing and his partner.

"I have been most highly gratified indeed, my dear sir. Such very superior dancing is not often seen. It is evident that you belong to the first circles. Allow me to say, however, that your fair partner does not disgrace you, and that I must hope to have this pleasure often repeated, especially when a certain desirable event, my dear Bulma (glancing at her sister and Son Goku) shall take place. What congratulations will then flow in! I appeal to Prince Vegeta:—but let me not interrupt you, sir. You will not thank me for detaining you from the bewitching converse of that young lady, whose bright eyes are also upbraiding me."

The latter part of this address was scarcely heard by Vegeta; but Sir William's allusion to his friend seemed to strike him forcibly, and his eyes were directed with a very serious expression towards Son Goku and Chichi, who were dancing together. Recovering himself, however, shortly, he turned to his partner, and said, "Sir William's interruption has made me forget what we were talking of."

"I do not think we were speaking at all. Sir William could not have interrupted two people in the room who had less to say for themselves. We have tried two or three subjects already without success, and what we are to talk of next I cannot imagine."

"What think you of books?" said he, smirk pulling at the edge of his mouth.

"Books—oh! no. I am sure we never read the same, or not with the same feelings."

"I am sorry you think so; but if that be the case, there can at least be no want of subject. We may compare our different opinions."

"No—I cannot talk of books in a ball-room; my head is always full of something else."

"The  _present_  always occupies you in such scenes—does it?" said he, with a look of doubt.

"Yes, always," she replied, without knowing what she said, for her thoughts had wandered far from the subject, as soon afterwards appeared by her suddenly exclaiming, "I remember hearing you once say, Prince Vegeta, that you hardly ever forgave, that your resentment once created was unappeasable. You are very cautious, I suppose, as to its  _being created_."

"I am," said he, with a firm voice.

"And never allow yourself to be blinded by prejudice?"

"I hope not."

"It is particularly incumbent on those who never change their opinion, to be secure of judging properly at first."

"May I ask to what these questions tend?"

"Merely to the illustration of  _your_  character," said she, endeavouring to shake off her gravity. "I am trying to make it out."

"And what is your success?"

She shook her head. "I do not get on at all. I hear such different accounts of you as puzzle me exceedingly."

"I can readily believe," answered he gravely, "that reports may vary greatly with respect to me; and I could wish, Miss Brief, that you were not to sketch my character at the present moment, as there is reason to fear that the performance would reflect no credit on either."

"But if I do not take your likeness now, I may never have another opportunity."

"I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours," he coldly replied. She said no more, and they went down the other dance and parted in silence; and on each side dissatisfied, though not to an equal degree, for in Vegeta's breast there was a tolerably powerful feeling towards her, which soon procured her pardon, and directed all his anger against another.

They had not long separated, when Sir Krillen came towards her, and with an expression of civil disdain accosted her:

"So, Miss Bulma, I hear you are quite delighted with Mr. Zarbon! Your sister has been talking to me about him, and asking me a thousand questions. Let me recommend you, however, as a friend, not to give implicit confidence to all his assertions; for as to Prince Vegeta's using him ill, it is perfectly false; for, on the contrary, he has always been remarkably tolerable to him, though Zarbon has treated Prince Vegeta in a most infamous manner. I do not know the particulars, but I know very well that Prince Vegeta is not in the least to blame, though he is guilty of antagonizing Zarbon's ire from the day they met, and that though my friend thought that he could not well avoid including him in his invitation to the officers, he was excessively glad to find that he had taken himself out of the way. His coming into the planet at all is a most insolent thing, indeed, and I wonder how he could presume to do it. I pity you, Miss Bulma, for this discovery of your favourite's guilt; but really, considering his history, one could not expect much better."

"His guilt and his descent appear by your account to be the same," said Bulma angrily; "for I have heard you accuse him of nothing worse than of being the ward of the late King Vegeta, and of  _that_ , I can assure you, he informed me himself."

"I beg your pardon," replied Sir Krillen, turning away in a hurry. "Excuse my interference—it was kindly meant."

"Insolent man said Bulma to herself. "You are much mistaken if you expect to influence me by such a paltry attack as this. I see nothing in it but your own wilful ignorance and the malice of Prince Vegeta." She then sought her eldest sister, who had undertaken to make inquiries on the same subject of Son Goku. Chichi met her with a smile of such sweet complacency, a glow of such happy expression, as sufficiently marked how well she was satisfied with the occurrences of the evening. Bulma instantly read her feelings, and at that moment solicitude for Zarbon, resentment against his enemies, and everything else, gave way before the hope of Chichi's being in the fairest way for happiness.

"I want to know," said she, with a countenance no less smiling than her sister's, "what you have learnt about Mr. Zarbon. But perhaps you have been too pleasantly engaged to think of any third person; in which case you may be sure of my pardon."

"No," replied Chichi, "I have not forgotten him; but I have nothing satisfactory to tell you. Mr. Son Goku does not know the whole of his history, and is quite ignorant of the circumstances which have principally offended Prince Vegeta; but he will vouch for the good conduct, the probity, and honour of his friend, and is perfectly convinced that Mr. Zarbon has deserved much less attention from Prince Vegeta than he has received; and I am sorry to say by his account as well as his friends, Mr. Zarbon is by no means a respectable young man."

"Mr. Son Goku does not know Mr. Zarbon himself?"

"No; he never saw him till the other morning in town."

"This account then is what he has received from Prince Vegeta. I am satisfied. But what does he say of the living he was promised?"

"He does not exactly recollect the circumstances, though he has heard them from Prince Vegeta more than once, but he believes that it was left to him  _conditionally_  only."

"I have not a doubt of Mr. Son Goku's sincerity," said Bulma warmly; "but you must excuse my not being convinced by assurances only. Mr. Son Goku's defense of his friend was a very able one, I dare say; but since he is unacquainted with several parts of the story, and has learnt the rest from that friend himself, I shall venture to still think of both gentlemen as I did before."

She then changed the discourse to one more gratifying to each, and on which there could be no difference of sentiment. Bulma listened with delight to the happy, though modest hopes which Chichi entertained of Mr. Son Goku's regard, and said all in her power to heighten her confidence in it. On their being joined by Mr. Son Goku himself, Bulma withdrew to Miss Lucas; to whose inquiry after the pleasantness of her last partner she had scarcely replied, before Mr. Yamcha came up to them, and told her with great exultation that he had just been so fortunate as to make a most important discovery.

"I have found out," said he, "by a singular accident, that there is now in the room a warrior of great strength from a planet far beyond our own. I happened to overhear the gentleman himself mentioning it to another of the guests this evening. How wonderfully these sort of things occur! I am most thankful that the discovery is made in time for me to pay my respects to him, which I am now going to do."

"You are not going to introduce yourself to Prince Vegeta!"

"Indeed I am. I shall entreat his pardon for not having done it earlier. For he is one of alien nobility and it is our duty to be ingratiated with those of royal lines in their blood."

Bulma tried hard to dissuade him from such a scheme, assuring him that Prince Vegeta would consider his addressing him without introduction as an impertinent freedom, rather than a compliment; that it was not in the least necessary there should be any notice on either side; and that if it were, it must belong to Prince Vegeta, the superior in consequence, to begin the acquaintance. Mr. Yamcha listened to her with the determined air of following his own inclination, and, when she ceased speaking, replied thus:

"My dear Miss Bulma, I have the highest opinion in the world in your excellent judgement in all matters within the scope of your understanding; but permit me to say, that there must be a wide difference between the established forms of ceremony amongst the laity, and those which regulate men of fighting blood, as well as nobels; for, give me leave to observe that, of course provided that a proper humility of behaviour is at the same time maintained. You must therefore allow me to follow the dictates of my conscience on this occasion, which leads me to perform what I look on as a point of duty. Pardon me for neglecting to profit by your advice, which on every other subject shall be my constant guide, though in the case before us I consider myself more fitted by education and habitual study to decide on what is right than a young lady like yourself." And with a low bow he left her to attack Prince Vegeta, whose reception of his advances she eagerly watched, and whose astonishment at being so addressed was very evident. Her cousin prefaced his speech with a solemn bow and though she could not hear a word of it, she felt as if hearing it all, and saw in the motion of his lips the words "apology," "Prince," and "Master Roshi ." It vexed her to see him expose himself to such a man. Prince Vegeta was eyeing him with unrestrained wonder, and when at last Mr. Yamcha allowed him time to speak, replied with an air of distant civility, though it also seemed to be thinly disguised disgust. Mr. Yamcha, however, was not discouraged from speaking again, and Prince Vegeta's contempt seemed abundantly increasing with the length of his second speech, and at the end of it he only made him a slight bow, and moved another way. Mr. Yamcha then returned to Bulma.

"I have no reason, I assure you," said he, "to be dissatisfied with my reception. Prince Vegeta seemed much pleased with the attention. He answered me with the utmost civility. Upon the whole, I am much pleased with him."

As Bulma had no longer any interest of her own to pursue, she turned her attention almost entirely on her sister and Mr. Son Goku; and the train of agreeable reflections which her observations gave birth to, made her perhaps almost as happy as Chichi. She saw her in idea settled in that very house, in all the felicity which a marriage of true affection could bestow; and she felt capable, under such circumstances, of endeavouring even to like Son Goku's two friends. Her mother's thoughts she plainly saw were bent the same way, and she determined not to venture near her, lest she might hear too much. When they sat down to supper, therefore, she considered it a most unlucky perverseness which placed them within one of each other; and deeply was she vexed to find that her mother was talking to that one person (Lady Lucas) freely, openly, and of nothing else but her expectation that Chichi would soon be married to Mr. Son Goku. It was an animating subject, and Mrs. Brief seemed incapable of fatigue while enumerating the advantages of the match. His being such a charming young man, and so powerful, and living but three miles from them, were the first points of self-gratulation; and then it was such a comfort to think how fond the two friends were of Chichi, and to be certain that they must desire the connection as much as she could do. It was, moreover, such a promising thing for her younger daughters, as Chichi's marrying so greatly must throw them in the way of other powerful men; and lastly, it was so pleasant at her time of life to be able to consign her single daughters to the care of their sister, that she might not be obliged to go into company more than she liked. It was necessary to make this circumstance a matter of pleasure, because on such occasions it is the etiquette; but no one was less likely than Mrs. Brief to find comfort in staying home at any period of her life. She concluded with many good wishes that Lady Lucas might soon be equally fortunate, though evidently and triumphantly believing there was no chance of it.

In vain did Bulma endeavour to check the rapidity of her mother's words, or persuade her to describe her felicity in a less audible whisper; for, to her inexpressible vexation, she could perceive that the chief of it was overheard by Prince Vegeta, who sat opposite to them. Her mother only scolded her for being nonsensical.

"What is Prince Vegeta to me, pray, that I should be afraid of him? I am sure we owe him no such particular civility as to be obliged to say nothing  _he_  may not like to hear."

"For heaven's sake, madam, speak lower. What advantage can it be for you to offend Prince Vegeta? You will never recommend yourself to his friend by so doing!"

Nothing that she could say, however, had any influence. Her mother would talk of her views in the same intelligible tone. Bulma blushed and blushed again with shame and vexation. She could not help frequently glancing her eye at Prince Vegeta, though every glance convinced her of what she dreaded; for though he was not always looking at her mother, she was convinced that his attention was invariably fixed by her. The expression of his face changed gradually from indignant contempt to a composed and steady gravity.

At length, however, Mrs. Brief had no more to say; and Lady Lucas, who had been long yawning at the repetition of delights which she saw no likelihood of sharing, was left to the comforts of cold ham and chicken. Bulma now began to revive. But not long was the interval of tranquillity; for, when supper was over, singing was talked of, and she had the mortification of seeing Leggings, after very little entreaty, preparing to oblige the company. By many significant looks and silent entreaties, did she endeavour to prevent such a proof of complaisance, but in vain; Leggings would not understand them; such an opportunity of exhibiting was delightful to her, and she began her song. Bulma's eyes were fixed on her with most painful sensations, and she watched her progress through the several stanzas with an impatience which was very ill rewarded at their close; for Leggings, on receiving, amongst the thanks of the table, the hint of a hope that she might be prevailed on to favour them again, after the pause of half a minute began another. Leggings's powers were by no means fitted for such a display; her voice was weak, and her manner affected. Bulma was in agonies. She looked at Chichi, to see how she bore it; but Chichi was very composedly talking to Son Goku. She looked at his two friends, and saw them making signs of derision at each other, and at Vegeta, who continued, however, imperturbably grave. She looked at her father to entreat his interference, lest Leggings should be singing all night. He took the hint, and when Leggings had finished her second song, said aloud, "That will do extremely well, child. You have delighted us long enough. Let the other young ladies have time to exhibit."

Leggings, though pretending not to hear, was somewhat disconcerted; and Bulma, sorry for her, and sorry for her father's speech, was afraid her anxiety had done no good. Others of the party were now applied to.

"If I," said Mr. Yamcha, "were so fortunate as to be able to sing, I should have great pleasure, I am sure, in obliging the company with an air; for I consider music as a very innocent diversion. I do not mean, however, to assert that we can be justified in devoting too much of our time to music, for there are certainly other things to be attended to. The pursuit of greater power levels, and the mastery of ki and fighting are things we must dedicate most of our time too. Leisure is all well and good for the soul but laziness and idle frivolity has never done much good for a people." And with a bow to Prince Vegeta, he concluded his speech, which had been spoken so loud as to be heard by half the room. Many stared—many smiled; but no one looked more amused than Mr. Brief himself, while his wife seriously commended Mr. Yamcha for having spoken so sensibly, and observed in a half-whisper to Lady Lucas, that he was a remarkably clever, good kind of young man.

To Bulma it appeared that, had her family made an agreement to expose themselves as much as they could during the evening, it would have been impossible for them to play their parts with more spirit or finer success; and happy did she think it for Son Goku and her sister that some of the exhibition had escaped his notice, and that his feelings were not of a sort to be much distressed by the folly which he must have witnessed. That his two friends and Prince Vegeta, however, should have such an opportunity of ridiculing her relations, was bad enough, and she could not determine whether the silent contempt of the gentleman, or the insolent smile of Sir Krillen, was more intolerable.

The rest of the evening brought her little amusement. She was teased by Mr. Yamcha, who continued most perseveringly by her side, and though he could not prevail on her to dance with him again, put it out of her power to dance with others. In vain did she entreat him to stand up with somebody else, and offer to introduce him to any young lady in the room. He assured her, that as to dancing, he was perfectly indifferent to it; that his chief object was by delicate attentions to recommend himself to her and that he should therefore make a point of remaining close to her the whole evening. There was no arguing upon such a project. She owed her greatest relief to her friend Miss Lucas, who often joined them, and good-naturedly engaged Mr. Yamcha's conversation to herself.

She was at least free from the offense of Prince Vegeta's further notice; though often standing within a very short distance of her, quite disengaged, he never came near enough to speak. She felt it to be the probable consequence of her allusions to Mr. Zarbon, and rejoiced in it.

The Brief party were the last of all the company to depart, and, by a manoeuvre of Mrs. Brief, had to wait for their carriage a quarter of an hour after everybody else was gone, which gave them time to see how heartily they were wished away by some of the family. Mr. Yamcha, who was complimenting Mr. Son Goku and his friends on the elegance of their entertainment, and the hospitality and politeness which had marked their behaviour to their guests. Vegeta said nothing at all. Mr. Brief, in equal silence, was enjoying the scene. Mr. Son Goku and Chichi were standing together, a little detached from the rest, and talked only to each other. Bulma preserved as steady a silence.

When at length they arose to take leave, Mrs. Brief was most pressingly civil in her hope of seeing the whole family soon at Capsule Corp, and addressed herself especially to Mr. Son Goku, to assure him how happy he would make them by eating a family dinner with them at any time, without the ceremony of a formal invitation. Son Goku was all grateful pleasure, and he readily engaged for taking the earliest opportunity of waiting on her, after his return from the mountains, whither he was obliged to go the next day for a short time.

Mrs. Brief was perfectly satisfied, and quitted the house under the delightful persuasion that, allowing for the necessary preparations of settlements, new carriages, and wedding clothes, she should undoubtedly see her daughter settled in the wilds in the course of three or four months. Of having another daughter married to Mr. Yamcha, she thought with equal certainty, and with considerable, though not equal, pleasure. Bulma was the least dear to her of all her children; and though the man and the match were quite good enough for  _her_ , the worth of each was eclipsed by Mr. Son Goku.


End file.
